I'm not a Lonely Heart!
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Hermione hates the Lonely Hearts column in the Daily Prophet but when an ad for herself is placed in against her will, what will be the outcome? Dramione fic please no flamers rated T just to be careful xD
1. Does she know yet?

Greating's and Salutations, thank you for choosing to read the first chapter of my new Fan Fiction entitled "I'm not a Lonely Heart!" I am Burning-Candlelight and I shall be your author for this piece of fiction smile...okay enough with the formal mumbo jumbo, lets get this show on the road. I got this idea when i was reading the newspaper today (yes I was actually reading a Newspaper gasp I usually don't because of all the junk that's usually in it, but I read one today) I stumbled across the "Lonely Hearts" page and this idea just formulated in my head. I don't know how long it's going to be, but because this story if for all of the lovely Harry Potter fans out there, it can be as long as you want it to be. There is only ONE problem eek I don't know what shipping I want it to be. I origionally thought Hermione/Draco cause like I totally LOVE that ship, but another ship has worked it's way into my head, you can see for yourself once you read it lol. SO I shall be needing your help to figure out what ship this is to be hehehehe.

**Disclaimer:** I want to own it...but I can't cries

**I'm not a Lonely Heart!**

**Chapter One: Does she know yet?**

"You did _what_?" screeched Hermione Granger at the top of her voice.

"I placed an advert in the 'lonely hearts' column in the Daily Prophet for you," said Ginny Potter, formally Ginny Weasley, strongly.

"We thought we were doing you a favour," said Lavender Brown as she filled her nails.

Hermione seethed with raged and managed to choke out "I don't need any favours, especially not in the love department!"

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hermione's ranting and raving wasn't going to be of any use now, they had already placed the advert in the newspaper. There was no going back now as far as they were concerned.

"Bonjour ladies," came the silky voice of Fleur Weasley as she walked into The Burrow living room.

"Hey," said Lavender and Ginny but Hermione remained silent.

"Ave you told er' yet?" Fleur enquired as she sat down next to Hermione on the sofa. Hermione's head snapped across to Fleur.

"YOU KNEW TOO?" she yelled. Fleur held a hand up to her chest and gasped, "Of course I knew, ow' could I not?" Hermione shot up from the sofa and started to pace the length of the living room.

"Who else knows?" she whispered menacingly after a few awkward moments of silence.

The three other women looked at each other with wide eyes and then Ginny spoke up, "Only us Herms, seriously," she said with a wavering voice.

"I'll ask again," said Hermione taking on a menacing stance, "Who else knows about this?"

"Girls? Is everything alright? Has she read it yet?" called in Molly Weasley from the kitchen. Hermione's face flushed and her eyes bulged. "Mrs Weasley knew too? Please tell me that that is all!"

Lavender got up and hugged Hermione, "Herms please don't take this badly but," but before Lavender could even finish her sentence, the doors that lead into the living room all burst open.

"Does she know yet?" said the entire male population of The Burrow.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione.

* * *

"I want to see it," said Hermione as calmly as she could. She was surrounded by everyone who had her best interest at heart. She loved each and every one of them dearly but at this moment in time, she felt like cursing them all.

"Charlie give us over the paper," said Harry Potter, Ginny's husband and Hermione's best friend since her 1st year of Hogwarts. Charlie Weasley the second eldest of the Weasley clan passed over the magical newspaper. Harry got it and opened it up to the right page but refrained from giving it to Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to see it? You're not going to rip all of our heads off after are you?" he said in what could have been interpreted as a childish voice.

Hermione said nothing and snatched the paper off of her best friend. She looked at the page which was covered in desperate cries for love and cringed as she scanned for hers. It seemed to be taking forever to find it but eventually she did and once she started reading it, her blood pressure seemed to sky rocket.

* * *

**Need for Intelligence?**

Do most of the women you meet lack the basic intelligence for a good conversation? Do you need someone with more than just air between their ears? As a strong willed 27 year old female, I am the type that can solve your problem. I love to read, write, go to the theatre and basically enjoy cultured activities. If you think I sound better than the average witch write to me at:

45 London View Road  
Pearl Side  
Diagon Alley  
BOS68 5LP

* * *

Hermione closed the newspaper, folded it and set it down on the coffee table in front of her. She breathed in slowly and straightened her shirt.

"Herms?" said Ron Weasley, Lavender's fiancé, fearfully. He looked around at everyone else. Everyone bore the same expression, one of fear, anxiety and slight hope.

Suddenly Hermione stood up and turned on her heal and marched out the door. "Hermione!" Everyone in the living room shouted in unison.

The breeze flowed through her short, straight brown hair as she walked quickly to the end of the dirt road which lead to The Burrow. Hermione had once had long, curly, frizzy hair. She had had it for years and by the time she hit 21 she was extremely bored with it. For her 21st birthday she had a total makeover curtsey of Lavender and Ginny. Her hair was chopped and had a straightening charm put on it. She could take the charm off whenever she wished but for 6 year now she had kept her straight hair. After the war with Voldemort was over at the end of her 7th year of Hogwarts, she graduated and enrolled at medical school. She completed the course in 4 years and soon became the most valued and respected Healer in St. Mungo's. At the age of 25 she took another course and became a leading surgeon and consultant at the hospital. After many miraculous discoveries and healings she soon became a renowned Healer and consultant around the globe. All of this success in her life and yet, she had never even been able to secure a good relationship. Her longest relationship to date had been 7 months and she hadn't enjoyed it. Why was she so good at everything else and yet so bad at love?

"My career is my love," she whispered as she stood at the end of the road, "I don't need anyone else to make me happy, I'm already happy."

"Herms!" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and grumbled at the sight of Fred Weasley standing in the middle of the dirt road.

"Herms what's wrong?" asked the red headed twin of George Weasley. Hermione sniffed loudly and kicked a stone on the ground. "As if you care! You helped them write it I bet."

"As a former boss of yours I have a right to know what's wrong and as a friend I have even more right to know," he said as he walked up to her. Hermione had worked for George and himself while she was going through medical school. While she had been working there she had become really close friends with the twins. Hermione sighed a heavy and beaten sigh.

"I hate this. You knew I hated those lonely hearts adds in the Prophet. You and George even sat with me one day and made run of them. No I'm one of them desperate people. I can't stand the fact that you all lowered me to that standard!" she exclaimed as a single tear rolled down her face. Fred rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Hermione's small shoulder.

"I, like everyone else back at the house, care for you Hermione. We don't like to see you like this, all lonely and…alone," the red head said as he hugged Hermione close to him. Hermione giggled, "Well you never did have a way with words did you Fred?"

Fred grinned, "You're right there Doc, but like I was saying we wanted to try and help you even though you didn't want help. I didn't come up with the idea but I did help write it as Ron and Harry were both away. Harry on his Honeymoon and Ron at the try-outs for the Chudley Cannons."

"Whose idea was it?" Hermione said as she sniffed once more.

"Ginny's. She told us to write it while she was away getting frisky with Harry," said Fred cheekily. Hermione let out a genuine laugh, she loved it when Fred and George made fun of Harry and Ginny; it was all in good nature and the implication of sex and sexual innuendos was utterly hysterical.

"I'm sure she didn't say exactly that," said Hermione and she felt the softness of Fred's jumper under her fingers.

"No she said something on the lines of 'Now you can write this while I'm away in Spain getting naughty, well it is as they say, save a broom ride a seeker!'" said Fred as the breeze started to die down. Hermione started to laugh, in fact she laughed so hard that she got a stitch in her side.

"Owie!" she said as she gasped in air. "Stitch?" asked Fred.

"Yeah."

"HA I'm great!"

"Oh shut up," Hermione said as she went and sat down on a crumbling stone wall. Fred followed her and stood in front of the intelligent witch.

"So are you going to give it a try for me?" he asked as he ran his hands through his flaming red hair. Hermione pouted at him but nodded her head. She would do it, but only to get everyone off of her back.

"Brilliant, now lets get back to the house before Harry and Ginny start making a porn movie!" Fred said as he offered Hermione his arm. She laughed again and then slightly gagged in disgust, sometimes the implication of sex could go too far.

* * *

So as you can see a Fred/Hermione ship has worked it's way into the story (well in my eyes anyway). Should I keep it at the origional Draco/Hermione or should i be daring and change it? Much love and hugs to you all. Review please and I love good constructive criticisim! xxxx 


	2. Letters arrive

WOW :gasp: I can't believe people actually took interest YAY :huggles everyone: Oh you guys have totally sorted my Dilemma...This fic is officially a Dramione story :dances: I loved all of my reviws thank you all so much!!! Here are my shout outs-  
**Munsje:** Thank you so much you are sooooo kind :hug: and don't worry Ron and Lavender won't really last in this :sorry to anyone who want Ron and Lavender to last:  
**Courtney:** Here is another chapter for you!!  
**LauraBC:** :eep: sorry it is a Dramione story BUT I shall work in some Fred/Hermione but only a tiny bit cause lets face it they are cute in this one together  
**Lovelukaslithium:** Draco/Hermione just for you hehehehe xx and you are very kind, i still don't think I'm funny heh heh :blush:  
**ambie176:** I am such a diehard Draco/Hermione fan too, and here you are the official Dramione second chapter lol.  
**Rits Skeeter's EDITOR:** DRAMIONE is yours lol AND i took your advise the second chapter see's Hermione at work :hug:  
**m0vi3angel:** your wish has been granted...Draco/Hermione it shall be lol.  
**Shell:** I am soo taking your advise, there will be a little bit of Fred/Hermione on the side lol, but only a little bit lol :hug:

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream that I owned Harry Potter last night...but you know...I woke up sadly and I owned NOTHING :cries hysterically:

**I'm not a Lonely Heart!!**

**Chapter two: Letters arrive**

For the next 3 days Hermione couldn't stop thinking about that stupid advert that had been placed in the Daily Prophet. She had found out that the Weasley clan and the Potter's had requested that the ad stayed in the paper for as long as it took to get her a man.

"Stupid people," Hermione growled as she put on her green overalls and tied her hair up into a messy bun. It was a bright, fresh Monday morning and Hermione was starting her first 12 hour shift of the week.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" said a stressed Scottish voice from the doorway to the changing rooms. Hermione looked up and seen an elderly looking witch standing before her.

"Yes Iris what it is? Is something wrong?" she said calmly with a broad smile.

"Oh yes miss, terribly wrong. A man has just come in and he has grown an extra head and gills!" said the woman in her Scottish twang. Hermione sighed; this wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

"I need a de-scaling potion stat!" exclaimed Hermione as she tried every charm she knew to try and get rid of the poor wizards extra head. "Keep that water charm going Marty," she said as she grabbed the de-scaling potion from a trainee Healer.

"What are you doing Healer?" asked the wizard named Marty. Hermione turned to him; he was another one of the new trainee Healers. He had potential but sometimes he could be as thick as dragon dung.

"This second head is obviously turning into an aquatic creature; maybe this potion might stop the process. If it does then it is just a simple operation to remove the head and reattach this man's lungs," she said in an exasperated voice. Marty nodded and turned back to the man.

* * *

Hermione walked at a fast pace down the 3rd floor corridor in St. Mungo's. She flipped through her planner and her notes to see what else she had to do for the day. She had a class to take on the making of medical potions and charms and she had to see Mrs. Flick the lady with a form of muggle cancer.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, what a success, we would have never been able to save that man if it weren't for you," said Iris the Scottish Healer. Hermione smiled and nodded her head and turned and practically jogged down the hospital stairs to go and take her class. She found the door, entered the room and was greeted by a chorus of aspirant Healers. "Good afternoon Mrs Granger!"

"Good afternoon and please it's Miss Granger. Unfortunately I am not married now let's get down to business. In the world of Healing you have to know a lot of information and you have to be able to make practical use of almost everything," said Hermione as she started to address her class.

* * *

"Yes Mrs. Flick you shall be fine, we have a cure for this particular form of muggle cancer. It is only a Carcinoma; all it needs is this potion. Take it once a day at noon and it should be killed within 6 weeks," said Hermione as she waved goodbye to Mrs Flick. She walked back over to her desk and slumped down onto her chair, it had already passed lunch time and she was starving. She opened one of the drawers to her desk and picked out a card which stated "Consultant" on it. Well being this qualified did have its perks. She got everything in the hospital for free and when she needed something done, she got it done.

"Jenny!" she called out to the empty room. Quick footsteps were soon heard coming towards her door and a nervous looking witch opened the door and poked her head in. "Y-yes Miss Granger?" she muttered as she shook from head to toe. Hermione chuckled; Jenny had just joined the secretary staff and was so eager to impress her.

"Jenny dear calm down, I don't bite. I just called you in here to ask you a favour," Hermione said as she flashed her pearly white teeth at the shivering woman.

"What can I do for you Miss?" said Jenny a little bit more calmly as she seen Hermione smiling at her.

"I need you to pop over to my flat and pick up my mail, is that alright?" Hermione said to her as she got up and walked over to the door. Jenny nodded, she had been to Hermione's flat before, and she knew what to do. Jenny apparated out of the building and Hermione walked to the canteen.

"Herms! Herms over here!"

"Oh Ginny, Fred, George, Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione said, genuinely surprised to see her friends in her work place.

"We're here to see Mad-Eye, how's he holding up?" Harry said as he pulled up a chair for his best friend to sit on.

Hermione thanked Harry for the chair, sat down and crossed her legs. "He's doing fine; we finally managed to get his hip flask from him. His liver is on the mend and his heart is doing fine," she said as she looked at the menu on the table. Everything was still the same. Boring old sandwiches and dull, dry salads. She poked a tuna and sweet corn sandwich picture on the menu with her wand and it appeared in front of her in a flash.

"Been working hard?" ask George as he sipped on a cup of black coffee. As Hermione took a bite of her sandwich she nodded her head and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The four other people smiled at each other, even though Hermione was set for life, she loved to work and help people.

"Work has been mad, seriously. There was a guy who came in with an extra head and gills this morning. His lungs ended up detaching from his actual head and attaching to the second head so all he could breath in was water," Hermione piped up after she had swallow the bite she had taken. Harry didn't seem to be effected by the horror she had just told them, but the other three were squirming in their seats.

"Thanks for that Herms," said Fred as he pretended to gag into his empty tea cup. Everyone chuckled but were then interrupted by the appearance of Jenny.

"H-here you are m-miss, and I also fed Muffin," Jenny said and with that she turned on her heal and scuttled away. Hermione looked at the huge amount of mail that she had just been handed and scratched her head.

"How is Muffin anyway?" asked Ginny as she grabbed Harry's hand. "Oh she's fine, look at how much mail I have, this is unbelievable, they better not all be bills!" Hermione said as she opened the first letter. She gasped, it was a reply to her ad, all of the letters seemed to be a reply to her ad, this was immense.

"Those aren't?" queried Fred. Hermione looked up at him, "Yeah, they are," she said in a voice which was borderline hysterical.

"OH let's see," said Ginny as she grabbed a few from the pile. Fred, George and Harry followed suit and grabbed a few of the letters.

* * *

"This guy sound cool, he likes to paint…oh wait no he likes to paint naked ladies, I think he want's you to be a new subject," said Fred as he read through another letter.

"Fred stop lying it doesn't say that…oh dear it actually does, don't go for him Herms," said Ginny as she read the letter Fred was reading.

"Hey this guy seems alright, he likes walking, Quidditch, muggle sports," said Harry hopefully. Hermione looked over at him and her look said enough. She wasn't a sporty person and she wasn't up for having a boyfriend who would try and push her to join in.

"What about this dude? He likes talking and sitting in by the fire…umm maybe not, he's 78," said George as he read a particularly short letter. A lot of the letters seemed to be from older, desperate people begging for a date with a young lady and if they weren't from older men they were from complete weirdo's who should be permanent residents in the Hospital.

"Oh now this one is actually not bad. He likes the Arts, painting and cooking. Oh Herms try him it's always good to have a man that can cook. I wish I had a man that could cook," Ginny said and as she gave sly look over to Harry. Harry hadn't been listening but was sitting giggling to himself madly as he read another letter. "I also wish I had a man that would listen," Ginny whispered to Hermione and they both fell into silent giggles.

* * *

"So this is the yes pile then?" asked Fred as he patted a small pile of letters. Hermione nodded and took sip of water. "What do I do now?" she asked her friends. Ginny rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"You write back to them silly!" she exclaimed to the bewildered Healer sitting in front of her. Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth a booming voice filled the canteen.

"_**Code Silver:**_ _Could Surgeon Granger please report to Theatre immediately_!" said the voice of a witch. Hermione looked at her pocket watch and then got up from the table. "You guys take all of those letters back to my flat, Fred you have a key don't you?" she said in a rushed voice. Fred took a key out of his pocket and dangled it in front of his face. "Good," said Hermione, "Now could someone please help me into these overalls," she added as she conjured up heavy looking silver overall.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he helped Hermione into the overall. "Werewolf! If a person turns into a werewolf during daylight it means that the Werewolf DNA has mutated and responds to the sun instead of the moon. There isn't a cure for being an actual werewolf, but we do have a cure if the werewolf DNA has mutated. The person will still be a werewolf, but at least they will be a normal werewolf. Harry we could use your help, this could get violent. Here put this on!" Hermione explained, she then conjured up another overall and helped Harry put it on. They both ran off without a backwards glance to their friends.

"Well, this shows you what will happen when one of your friends is a famous Healer and the other is a famous Auror and there is an emergency with some kind of monster," said George as he put his arm around Ginny and watched their friends run off to sort out the problem.

"So who's paying?" asked Fred.

* * *

So there you go another chapter up YAY!! I hope you all like it. In the next chater Hermione shall start dating, but Draco won't appear until the 4th chapter (I hope that's okay please don't kill me :cowers:). I still love that criticism so please give me a lot when you **REVIEW **:) Lov to you all xxxx


	3. Unsuccessful

YAY another chapter is up and ready to read!! Thank you so much to everyone for reading my story...I love you all so much lol you all make me so happy xD  
**ambie176:** Here is an update just for you, I hope you like the explanation of Hermione's dates!!  
**D:** Yeah they are all grown up. They are so fun to write about when they are all grown up. Here is a new chapter for you!  
**12manytears:** Updated woo...thanks for your review and I hope you also like this chapter.  
**Satannpink:** YAY another diehard Dramione fan WOOO...don't worry Draco shall appear in the next chapter BUT he is mentioned in this one.  
**LauraBC:** thank you so much for your encouragment _:hugs:_ I hope this chapter makes you laugh at least a little lol.  
**m0vi3angel:** YAY let boogie cause this story is totally DRAMIONE!! _:dances:_ Fred/Hermione are just REALLY good friends in this story don't worry.  
**shell:** Thank you for liking George's last line in the story, I thought it was going to be cheesy but I'm so glad you like it :hugs:  
**JNF247ATS:** Thank you for liking my story _:hugs:_ Draco shall appear in the next chapter and I'm sorry I didn't write in load of detail about all of Hermione's duds lol sorry don't shoot me _:cowers:_

Disclaimer: Not owning Harry Potter has put me in Therapy _:is sad:_

**I'm not a Lonely Heart!!**

**Chapter Three: Unsuccessful**

Hermione looked at the calendar which hung above her working desk in her flat. As she stood in her study she marked the days on the calendar when she had to go to certain places to meet some of the men from the letters. Out of the 34 men that wrote back to her, she was only going to go on dates with 7 of them.

"Seven dates huh? That's going to be more than I've had in years!" Hermione chuckled to herself as she slumped down into her comfy, swivel chair. She jumped a little as she felt something land on her lap. She looked down and smiled at the small, white kitten that was now making itself comfortable on her legs.

"Well where have you been Muffin? Don't tell me you've been hiding under the bed again," Hermione said softly as she scratched behind the kitten's ears. Muffin looked up at her through bright blue eyes and meowed brightly.

"You have?" Hermione giggled, she liked talking to Muffin, and she was such a clever kitten. Muffin merely closed her eyes and enjoyed being scratched.

* * *

"I need help come on; I don't know what to wear!" Hermione practically yelled as she paced in front of Lavender, Ginny and Fleur. The three ladies that were sitting on her bed smirked at each other and then they all got up.

"I'm glad you asked for our help," said Ginny in an almost evil tone, "Because I've been thinking about this for the past week and I think you should wear that dress that you wore to the reception at my wedding."

Hermione simply blinked at her and then laughed out loud. "I don't think so Gin, it's too 'I went to a wedding and this was all I could find.'" Ginny looked shocked, "I thought you liked that dress?"

"I do, it just looks too much like a dress that someone would wear to a wedding. It's kind of…frilly," Hermione said as se ran her finger along the length of her dresser. Ginny sighed and then chuckled and went over to the closet.

"I think you should wear this at least," said Lavender suddenly as she came stumbling out of the closet. She landed in front of Hermione and held up a pair of black skinny jeans. Hermione took them off of her; she hadn't worn these in a while. "Right I think I'll wear these," she giggled.

* * *

"Okay then, you're all set and ready to rumble!" said Lavender as she handed Hermione her little black handbag.

"You look stunning," said Fleur as she made sure Hermione had money. There was a knock at the door and Ginny ran off to get it. Hermione sighed and walked over to her full length mirror; she looked at herself and smiled slightly. She was wearing her black skinny jeans along with a long, light grey top which had a silver pattern of ivy running from her right breast down to the bottom of it. On her feet she wore black, wedge shoes that were not too high and yet not to low. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and her make up was all of the natural colours. She grabbed the little grey coat that was sitting on the table beside her and slung it on and picked up her handbag again.

"Well Hello!" said a sly voice from the doorway to her bedroom. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Fred."

"I wish I was one of those lucky fella's that are getting to go on a date with you!" he said with a chuckle as he let Hermione pass by him.

"I bet you do, wish me luck," she said as she hugged Ginny, Lavender and Fleur and walked out of the door.

* * *

"And that's why I find flubberworms _fascinating_," said the man sitting opposite to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and gagged slightly as she watched the man shovel food into his mouth. She vowed then and there never to yell at Harry and Ron for rushing their food.

"So what about you?" said the man in a nasally voice, "I mean you already know what I do for a living."

"Yes, collect flubberworms. Uh...well I am a Healer at St. Mungo's and I went to Hogwarts. I don't seem to remember you at all," Hermione said politely as she ate another bit of pasta.

"Well judging by the age of you I'd say that when you were in 1st year I was in 7th year…oops did I just say that?"

Hermione's eyes started to bulge; this guy had lied about his age to her! "You are NOT 27 Luke; you're…33 and still living with your parents! I can't believe you lied to me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you sounded so awesome in your advert and you are so pretty, I didn't want to put you off by being older than you," Luke said as a bit of rice dangled at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't mind you being older, it's the fact that you still live with your parents, collect flubberworms for a living and...smell like old socks! I'm leaving!" Hermione said and with that she threw down some galleons and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

4 more dates passed and still Hermione had no luck. Date number two had consisted of Hermione getting red wine spilt over her white skirt and Ben, her date, taking an allergic reaction to some shell-fish. Hermione also had to do an emergency operation as a shell from a shell fish had gotten lodged half way down Ben's food pipe and using the Heimlich manoeuvre was no good.

Date number three went great until the anti-ageing potion wore off of her date and Justin turned out to be an 89 year old man.

Date number four didn't even show up and Hermione ended up apparating home at 9 o'clock.

Date five had been alright but it ended up that her actual date had been set up like she had. Max was actually gay but they ended up having dinner together and then went out to a nightclub. She had had fun but she didn't get a boyfriend out of it.

"If anything goes wrong on this one, go to the Burrow instead of coming back here," said Ron as he and Harry watched Hermione put her makeup on.

"Okay I'll go back to the Burrow now could one of you please go and pour Muffin out some water. I've already set out her food, but I forgot to put out some fresh water," Hermione said as she added some blusher to her face.

* * *

Time ticked by and still Hermione waited. The waiter that was attending to her table started to pour her second glass of white wine when they both heard a shuffling sound. Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" she said in disbelief.

"Hey Hermione," said Neville shyly, "Can I sit down?"

"Of course, oh it's really great to see you!" Hermione said as she watched Neville sit down.

"Wine sir?" asked the waiter with a smile. Neville jumped slightly but nodded. He picked up his glass and took a sip and then looked back over at Hermione.

"I'm sorry I'm late but when I seen that it was you at the table I sort of froze at the entrance," he said nervously. Hermione laughed and relaxed in her chair. This date was most certainly going to go smoother than all of the other ones.

* * *

"So then I started to travel. I went to so many different places and studied Herbology it was amazing and it was weird because I bumped into so many people while I was travelling. In Mexico I seen the Parvati twins, in Nigeria I seen one of Ginny's friends, you know Amanda and in New Zealand of all places I seen Draco Malfoy," said Neville as he sipped on his wine and started to eat his cheesecake.

Hermione laughed, Neville certainly had opened up a lot over the years. Ever since his parents died she had never seen him in St. Mungo's and by the incredible tan on his face you could tell that he had been away.

"Wow Nev that's really amazing, I'm so happy for you!" she said as she wiped a few crumbs away from her mouth.

A few moments of silence passed and then Neville spoke up again, "I can't believe I'm actually on a date with you," he said with a light laugh, "I'd always fancied you at school."

Hermione choked on her apple pie; "You did?" she coughed.

"Yeah I did, you were always so nice to me and when Snape started to pick on me you were always there to help me out," Neville said.

Hermione shifted uneasily in her chair, the conversation had just gotten awkward. Sure she liked Neville but only as a friend, that's all he had ever been to her, a really good friend.

"Oh Neville I never knew," she started but Neville interrupted her. "I know you didn't and I know this is an awkward conversation but you don't have to like me back. I've just realised that what I felt for you was nothing more than strong friendship, it would just be weird if we went out with each other don't you agree?"

Hermione was stunned but she couldn't help but sigh in relief. "You know Neville you really have grown up," she said as she raised her glass to him. Neville chuckled and clinked his glass with hers and took another sip of wine.

* * *

"Neville? Well what a surprise that was," said Bill as Hermione sat down beside Ron. "Yeah it was but I must say he has certainly changed, he's more open now than he ever was," she said as she sipped on the cup of tea that Bill had made her.

"When's your next date then?" Bill asked. Hermione sipped on her tea again and then replied, "In two days time."

"You're going on a date on a Wednesday?" said Ron. Hermione looked at him, "Yes it's one of the only days I can, and it just so happens that it is one of the only days that this man can do too, it's all quite handy," she said as she flicked hair out of her face. "I hope it goes okay," said Charlie who had been reading the Daily Prophet. "Yeah, apart from tonight all of your other dates have been crap," added Percy who had just come in from work. Hermione smiled at him and finished her tea and they all sat in silence for a few moments. Suddenly everyone jumped as two people apparated into the living room.

"Is Hermione here? Please tell us she is," said George who was clad in a blue bathrobe.

"Yeah she wasn't in her flat," said Fred who was also in a blue bathrobe. They both looked around and then spotted Hermione sitting with Ron on the sofa.

"HERMS! We need your help!" exclaimed Fred. George furiously nodded his head, "We've had an accident while testing out a product, it malfunctioned and well," George looked at his twin and they both nodded and untied their robes at the same time.

"**EWE!**" shouted everyone in the room except for Hermione, who just rolled her eyes.

"I take it that you guys were using micro-cromonia?" said Hermione as she stood up and examined the boys.

"That's why you're the expert," Fred winced as Hermione prodded one of the black, oozing boils that were now covering his torso.

"What have I told you about using dangerous things?" Hermione said in a motherly tone.

"Never use them unless absolutely necessary," chimed Fred and George in unison.

"That's right and was micro-cromonia 'absolutely necessary?'" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

The twins shook their heads but showed no sign of regret at using the harmful substance. Hermione growled, "Just be glad your mother isn't here right now. Come on we need to get you to the Hospital, I can't heal them here because to tell you the truth this is going to get very messy."

Fred and George showed little fear as they tied up their robes and apparated out of the house along with Hermione.

"Does she ever get a break from her job?" asked Ron. Everyone shook their head and settled back in their seats.

* * *

Oh another Chapter finished and you know what that means? Draco shall be appearing in the next chapter! YAY. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope it was entertaining. If it wasn't...well tell me hehe I do love that constructive criticism. Peace out xD REVIEW please xxxxxxxx


	4. Of Hamburgars and Pizza's

Wow I'm back YAY _waves arms frantically_ I'm sorry it took me a little while to update _is sad_ The site wouldn't let me add a new document ARGH! But I finally was able to get it on WOOP! So here you go enjoy!

I wish to thank everyone for reviewing...I'm can't thank you all personally cause there is just too many of you _gasps_ But know this I love you all xxxxxx

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing except for the hot fellow sitting beside me..._looks at boyfriend_ yes...I own you!!!

**I'm not a Lonely Heart!!**

**Chapter Four: Of Hamburgers and Pizza's**

Wednesday seemed to suddenly spring itself on Hermione. Her work had been so intense that everything seemed to fly by her. In no time at all she found herself in front of her closet not knowing what to wear yet again.

"Help please!" she whined as she threw herself down on her soft, relaxing bed.

"I'll try my best! I'm not Ginny, Fleur or even Lavender, but I can try my best," said Molly Weasley as she flicked through Hermione's assortment of clothing. Ginny and Lavender were both working late in the Ministry that night and Fleur had an appointment in St. Mungo's and when Molly learnt that Hermione was terrible at getting ready for dates she went straight to her flat to try and help the poor girl.

"What about this?" asked Molly as she showed Hermione a pair of figure hugging jeans. Hermione shook her head, "No, I want something dressier as I have to go to that new Japanese restaurant that opened a month ago in Hogsmeade," she said in a frustrated manner.

Molly scratched her head and started flicking through more clothes. Hermione closed her eyes and let the softness of her bed engulf her. As she lay in her thoughtless state of peace she felt Muffin jump onto the bed and climb onto her stomach. The little kitten purred quietly and curled up and started to watch Molly intently as she began to set clothes out on a chair. Hermione barely heard the older lady move about her room as she started to think of the night ahead of her. She imagined walking into the restaurant and seeing a lonely man sitting at a table. She didn't know what he looked like, but he would see her, smile, get up and walk her to her chair. He'd pour her fine red wine and compliment her on her beauty and clothing. They would have intelligent conversations, share funny memories and all the while enjoy their food and drinks. At the end of the night he would escort her back to her flat in Diagon Alley and once she got to her front door he would be a gentle man, take her hand, lightly kiss it and bid her a fond good night. Hermione snapped open her eyes, a night as wonderful as that would never come into existence.

"Right what do you think of these then?" said Molly with a broad mile on her face.

* * *

At 7 o'clock, in front of the 'Chikara' restaurant, Hermione Granger was seen wearing a knee length, straight black skirt, a white short sleeve, silky shirt with a black satin, ribbon belt, a light weight, black jacket and toeless black high-heel shoes. She quickly made sure that her hair, which was tied into a bun, was alright as she entered the oriental building.

'Oh my, so many people,' she thought to herself as she looked around the dinning room. Elegant Japanese décor filled her eyes as she searched each table. Most of the people where either couples or families without their children. No child was seen sitting at any table or running about the expensive looking restaurant.

'It's so sophisticated,' Hermione thought to herself with a small smile. Then she saw him, a lone man sitting at a table. She looked around the restaurant again to make sure that he was the only man sitting alone and he was. She could only see the back of his head as she cautiously walked over to the table by the window. He had platinum blonde hair which seemed to start ringing alarm bells in her head. She shook her head, why was she getting a strange feeling about this?

"Um…excuse me?" she said politely as she tapped him on the shoulder. His head jolted upright and Hermione quickly brought her hand back to her side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you waiting for a woman?" she asked rather timidly. He was wearing a charcoal coloured suit and as he got up off of his chair Hermione seen that he was tall and very well built, as if he'd been playing sports all of his life. His shoes were made of dull, black leather and looked very expensive. He started to turn around and everything seemed to go into slow motion. Finally she gazed upon his face.

"MALFOY?" she yelled in disbelief.

"GRANGER?" Draco Malfoy shouted in utter shock.

They both stared at each other and then noticed that everyone in the entire room was staring at them.

"Uh…so nice to see you," Draco said in a choked manner as he led Hermione to her seat. Everyone who had been staring at them started to turn back to their dinner and that was when Draco dropped his demeanour.

"What the hell are you doing here you little book worm?" he hissed quietly as he sat back down in his own seat.

Hermione gawked at him; after all of these years he was still calling her a bookworm. "Oh grow up and stop calling me childish names, we've left Hogwarts you know. I'm here because I'm the woman from the advert in the Daily Prophet. Please don't tell me you're the 27 year old male who likes keeping fit, going out to dinner, doing cultured activities and also likes having a bit of random fun?" Hermione whispered hysterically as she looked at Draco.

Draco's mouth fell open, "Oh I can't believe the famous Healer herself actually put herself into the lonely hearts section. Having trouble finding a decent date Miss Lonely Heart?" he said as he mocked her.

"I'm not a lonely heart!" Hermione exclaimed, "I was set up by the Weasley's, of course I don't find it hard to get a date," she lied, "I actually can't believe that the once famous Slytherin 'Sex-God' is replying to people in the Lonely Hearts column. Having trouble meeting the right person to have a good shag with?" she said with venom oozing out of her every word.

"Oh you little mud-," Draco started but Hermione cut him off in mid sentence.

"If you dare utter that last word, I'll set the Ministry of Magic on you! You know that word is illegal to speak now after the war," she said with a smug look on her face, "Harry wouldn't be too pleased."

It was Draco's turn to smirk now, "Still running to Potter are you? You're pathetic."

"May I take your order?" came a sudden unfamiliar voice.

Draco and Hermione looked up to see a waiter standing at their table. They both plastered fake smiles on their faces and grabbed their menus.

"Yes thank you, I'll have the Hamubagu with the desired side dish, and what will you have Gra-, I mean Hermione," Draco said in a voice so fake that it made Hermione want to smash his face open.

"I'll have the Okonomiyaki with the meat and vegetables please," she said politely with a grin on her face.

"Very good, thank you and your meal shall be with you shortly," said the waiter as he took the menus and walked away.

Draco and Hermione made sure that he was out of sight before turning on one another again.

"You sissy, you ordered a Japanese style Hamburger!" Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"Ha well at least I know what I'm getting. I bet you don't even have a clue what you just ordered," Draco said as he crossed his arms.

"I do know! I got a mix between a pizza and a pancake!" Hermione said rather loudly. Draco tensed and his eyes widened as he looked around quickly.

"Not so loud Granger, everyone will look at us again," he said as he tried to keep up their appearance.

"Well then maybe they would stop looking at us if we actually started acting like we were on a proper date," said Hermione indignantly.

"What did you just say?" Draco said in a quite tone. Hermione gasped and put her hand up to her mouth, she hadn't realised what she had just said. How could she ever go on a proper date with that loser?

'How could I ever go on a proper date with that bookworm?' Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione's face turn a light shade of pink. 'But maybe if we acted like it, all of those people would stop looking at us, and I have to admit she looks really pretty when she blushes. Wait why the hell did I think that, she's a rotten little teacher's pet and she always will be, but I have my reputation to keep up so I may as well try.'

"Would you like some wine Hermione?" he said in a charming voice. Hermione stared at him.

"What are you playing at?" she hissed. "I'm acting like we are on a proper date you fool, now play along," Draco retorted as he picked up the red wine bottle.

Hermione blinked at him and then looked around a little; people were staring at them again. 'Oh no they think we're crazy, I hope this works,' she thought helplessly to herself.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your meal?" asked the waiter as he came back to the table with the now deemed crazy couple.

"Yes it was lovely thank you," said Hermione kindly as she gave her plate to the waiter.

"Yeah it was marvellous thank you," said Draco in a cool tone as he handed his plate to the waiter.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

Before Draco could say 'No we'll just take the bill now,' Hermione had spoken up. "Oh yes please!"

She took the menu from the waiter and quickly skimmed through it. "Could I have the Kasutera please, would you like anything Mal-Draco?" she said excitedly.

Draco gaped at her, how could one person get so excited about Dessert? "Umm… I'll have what she's having thank you," he said in an unsteady voice.

Hermione beamed at him and then handed the menu back to the waiter. An awkward silence then fell over them. They had been silent all the way through dinner and once again they didn't uttered a word to each other.

'What do you say to some that you have seen as your enemy for so many years?' Hermione pondered to herself.

Draco started to fiddle with his dessert spoon; he was clearly feeling awkward and bored. 'Should I pry into his personal life? Should one do that on a first date? I mean I could ask about his hobbies and such, that wouldn't be awkward but I'm just dying to know this one thing,' she thought as something sprung into her mind. She gazed at him, even though he bore and awkward, bored expression, she couldn't help but notice that he had definitely matured over the years. He now looked like he had been made by angels themselves. There was no denying it, Draco Malfoy was stunning.

"Draco?" she said rather shyly.

He looked up at her; his eyes were still the same as ever; cold and grey with that same barrier behind them that had always seemed to be there.

"When were you in New Zealand?"

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter up and yes i know the ending is a little bit dodgy but...it's basically all I could think of _heh heh_ REVIEW please _puppy dog eyes_ I love you all and please criticise all you like caue I less than three it _grins_

_Boyfriend: _Why can't i own you?  
_BCL_: Cause  
_Boyfriend:_ Cause why?  
_BCL_: Cause you're not as cool as I am stick out tongue  
_Boyfriend_: Pouts


	5. Icecream, jelly and flowers

Hello once again and welcome to the fifth chapter of "I'm not a lonely heart!!" Heh heh sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I used to...school work is being an utter biatch to me **:growl:** I'm being very sneaky and posting in another chapter Muuhahahahaha **: D **I don't know when I can ge the next chapter up sorry, but I'll try and do it when I have some more free time** :hopes: **OH OH guess what **x D **I'm reading a new manga series YAY and Tis called Fushigi Yugi...because I live in Northern Ireland (I do I know how cool!) I don't have a lot of choice when it comes to manga...especially when you live where I live **:groan: **BUT I just ordered in book two and I got it today** :dances:** For anyone who reads it - Tamahome is SOOOO HOT, he is like my favourite, and so is Hotohori **:heart:** For anyone who doesn't read it...give it a try it is really cool and for some reason makes me veeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyy giddy **:goes crazy:**

Thank you to eveyone for reading the last chapter...and the ending of the last chapter wasn't actually unfinished or done in a hurry...it was my attempt at a cliffhanger tee hee hee, I know how crap was that!! I've did better ones trust me! Please read the extra author note at the bottom I need your help again sexy people!!

**Disclaimer:** Did you know - that JK Rowling owns Harry Potter...yeah...Lucky lady huh?

**I'm not a lonely heart!!**

**Chapter Five: Ice-cream, jelly and flowers**

"When was I in New Zealand?" Draco asked in a fake calm voice.

Hermione nodded her head and took a sip of wine. Why was he panicking? Was he hiding something?

"Why should I tell you? Wait how did you know in the first place?" he said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Oh Neville seen you on his travels. I was just wondering that's all. It couldn't be anything bad now could it; I mean it's not like you we over there assassinating important people or something ridiculous like that," Hermione said as she fiddled with her hair. Draco started to shift awkwardly in his chair, he didn't know if he should tell her the truth, or to just lie about it all.

"Fine, I was there about 5 months ago on…business," he said as he relaxed in his chair and played it cool.

Hermione seemed to buy it and then within a matter of moments their waiter came back to their table.

"I'm sorry sir but we seem to be having a problem with the Japanese style desserts, may I offer you the backup dessert?" the waiter said to Draco in a mild panicky tonne. Draco looked over towards Hermione and noticed the look of disappointment on her face. He thought for a few moments and then turned to the waiter.

"Yes we will take the backup dessert please," he said in a monotone fashion. As the waiter left he smirked as he turned back towards Hermione. "What?" he said plainly.

"That was _decent_ of you," Hermione said. The surprise was evident in her voice and Draco couldn't help but smirk even more.

"I'm not a complete git anymore you know," he said as he laughed slightly.

"Oh so you're admitting that you were a complete git in school then?" said Hermione smugly. Draco blinked; he then opened his mouth to retort back but no words seemed to be able to escape his mouth. Hermione simply laughed at Draco's comical state and got up off of her chair.

"Excuse me, I need to pop off to the little witch's room," she said victoriously.

* * *

Draco grumbled to himself, Hermione wasn't the boring, not even remotely funny girl that he remembered anymore. She was able to answer him back after all of these years. Fair enough she was able to answer him back when they were in Hogwarts but that was only a very rare occurrence, and it was an often slow comeback. She'd gotten a lot quicker over the years and Draco couldn't let her catch him out again.

"Hello? Anyone home?" said a voice in front of him. He looked up, Hermione had returned and her hair had been let down. It was no longer the long, curly, frizzy mess that it used to be, it was now just above shoulder length and straight.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked in confusion.

"I took it out of its bun stupid," she said as she ran her finger through her hair.

"No I mean when did it become short and…nice," he said. Hermione frowned but said "6 years ago when I turned 21."

"It suits you Granger," he said coolly as he leaned back in his chair. "Thank you," Hermione said rather awkwardly.

"Your desserts," said a voice beside Draco. The couple looked up to see their waiter holding two rather large bowls. Hermione grinned widely as she watched the waiter set the bowls down in front of them, and as she seen the contents of their bowls her eyes widened and her mouth turned itself into a wide smile. The waiter looked at the couple and with a grimace he said "I'm sorry, that's all we could find," and he then turned on his heal and hurried away.

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, the look on Draco's face was priceless, she had to let it out. She suddenly burst out laughing and the look of horror that was smeared onto Draco's face remained.

"Ice-cream and jelly?" he said in horror.

"That is genius!" laughed Hermione, "and your face, it's priceless!" Draco shot the famous Healer a menacing glare and then looked back down at his dessert.

"This is a child's meal! They served us this in Hogwarts, I'm _not _eating it," he protested. Hermione grinned, "Well then if you don't want it, I'll have it," she said slyly as she reached for his bowl, but before she touched it with her finger tips Draco had snatched the bowl away from her.

"No, it's mine!" he said rather childishly.

"Oh so you want it now?" Hermione said haughtily. Draco looked at his bowl and then looked at Hermione. It was clear to see that he was thinking hard and then as quick as a flash he grabbed his spoon and took a bit of ice-cream.

* * *

"Um Granger?" said Draco as he set his dessert bowl to the side. Hermione looked up with her spoon half way to her mouth and a strand of hair that had been tucked behind her ear now lying loose beside her smooth cheek.

"You have a bit of ice-cream on your chin," he whispered. She looked at him blankly for a couple of seconds and then placed her hand on her chin and turned a very light shade of pink. She hurriedly wiped her chin, then her mouth with her napkin and then devoured her last bit of jelly.

"Well I must say that was a great dessert," she said as she wiped her chin and the corners of her mouth repeatedly again.

Draco just shrugged, "I guess so, made me feel young again anyway," he chuckled. He looked at Hermione and locked onto her eyes. 'I can't believe it actually worked, we were able to pretend that we were on an actual date!' he thought to himself. Her hazel eyes seemed to scream her intelligence at him, he had to look away but why couldn't he?

"Um should we go now?" Hermione said as she kept her eye contact with Draco. She couldn't read him at all; the barrier that was behind his eyes was standing strong as he read her like a book. 'How infuriating,' she thought to herself.

"Yeah I think we should," said Draco, finally tearing his eyes away from hers. He got up and put on his charcoal blazer which he had taken off just before they had gotten their main meal. Hermione also stood, put on her jacket and they both walked towards the front entrance to where they had to pay.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" said the elderly wizard behind the paying counter. Hermione and Draco both agreed that they had and smiled at the elderly man. "Very good, now that will be 39 galleons and 20 sickles please." Hermione looked up at Draco and he started looking for his wallet so he could pay.

"Oh damn!" he exclaimed. Hermione got a sinking feeling in her gut as Draco started to frantically search his blazer and trouser pockets for his wallet. "I've lost my wallet!" he said in anxiety.

Hermione mentally sighed and brought out her purse from her handbag. She opened her purse, got out the right amount of money and paid for their meal, something a lady should never have to do on a first date or as much of a date as you would like to call it, she had spent the evening with Draco Malfoy after all.

"Well thanks for the meal Granger I really enjoyed it," said Draco with a great amount of satisfaction as they exited the restaurant.

"What do you mean thanks for the meal, you're paying me back," said Hermione as she shivered in the breeze. Draco stopped and looked at her with an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"Oh no I'm not," he said.

"Don't be an ass Malfoy you're paying me back," said Hermione as she started to get angry. Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. He seemed to be pulsating with cockiness. "I don't think I'll be paying you back Granger, I mean why should I?"

Hermione glared at him, "Because the man always has to pay for the meal on the first date!" she exclaimed.

Draco faked mild shock, "Oh I didn't know that was the rule, can I see where it's written down?"

"Why you arrogant son of a b-," but before Hermione could utter her last word Draco Malfoy apparated out of sight with a loud pop.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione as she too apparated home.

* * *

Hermione huffed and grumbled as she paced her living room. Fred was sitting in the corner of her large sofa with Muffin lying on his lap. George was pottering around in her kitchen making them all some coffee and Ron and Lavender had just left.

"And then he just apparates away off somewhere!" she exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you were on a date with Malfoy!" called George from the kitchen. Fred chuckled, "Yeah, how boring."

Hermione growled in frustration and threw herself down onto the sofa. "It wasn't so bad I guess, but it's just the fact that he let me pay for it and then just buggered off somewhere."

"Wait…back up, did you just say it _wasn't so bad_?" said George who was walking in with three cups of steaming coffee.

"Well the start of the night was vile, we just sat bickering, but then we pretended that we were actually on a date," Hermione started but Fred interrupted her.

"I don't understand why you didn't just leave when you seen that it was him," he said as he scratched Muffin's head.

Hermione thought for a moment, why hadn't she just left? Why didn't he leave? "I guess we were both just hungry I guess."

"Lies," said Fred and George in unison.

"I seems to us that," started George.

"Subconsciously you two were glad to see each other," finished Fred.

"But we hate each other and please guys don't start finishing each other's sentences it's really creepy," Hermione said. Muffin meowed lightly and Hermione smiled as the little kitten started to claw at Fred's trousers.

"Ouch, get her off me!" Fred said as the kitten pierced him with her claws, "and we know you two hate each other."

"That's why we said," said George.

"Subconsciously," the twins said in unison again. "Guy's quit doing that!" yelled Hermione. Suddenly there came an unexpected knock at the door. "Who could that be?" said Hermione suspiciously as she walked to the door.

"The Bogeyman!" shouted Fred and George. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door, but no one was there. She looked down and to her surprise there laid a bunch of white lily's along with a note. She picked them up and brought them inside.

"Oh look at that!" said Fred winking at George. George grinned like a Cheshire cat and watched as Hermione set her flowers down on a table, admire them for a moment and then take the note that was attached to them.

"What does it say?" asked Fred. Hermione didn't answer him; she couldn't believe what she was reading. She finally found her voice again and started reading out the note.

* * *

**_Dear Granger._**

**_I told you I'm not a complete git anymore. I did genuinely loose my wallet, and I couldn't resist the opportunity of really grinding your gears again._**

**_Thanks again for the grub; I'll pay you back some day…maybe._**

**_Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**

"Not a complete git, now that is some funny stuff right there!" laughed Fred as he finished his coffee in a gulp. Hermione felt her blood bubble but not boil. She looked at the flowers and then back at the note, how could this one gesture confuse her so much?

"What the hell?" she said quietly.

"I think somebody likes you," sang George. "Yeah and for once it's not a weirdo who likes flubber worms a bit too much," added Fred.

"Oh shut up he doesn't like me!" said Hermione as she as she crumpled up the note. Fred and George chuckled to themselves and then started to sing:

_"Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree,_

_Doing things they shouldn't be!"

* * *

_

Harry and Ginny were walking up to Hermione's front door when suddenly two red blurs flew past them. As they stood in the middle of the hall way dumbstruck and totally bewildered they seen another brown blur fly past them and the voice's which floated up the hallway to their ears were one's of utter hilarity.

"No Herms please not _that_!"

"Anything but _that_!"

"Stand still you rodents!"

"Oh now that was harsh **AHHH**!"

"Oh no…George! No Herms, please, have mercy, we didn't mean it!"

"ATTACK!"

"**AHHHHHHH**…Oh now that's going to stain!"

* * *

A/n: So sexy people...I need your help (once again** :feels small:**) I need a good job for Draco. What job would he not want anyone to know about? I was thinking stripper but that is sooo NOT Draco Malfoy. Then I thought that he could have taken over Gringots (I spell bad) but why wouldn't he want anyone to know about that? THEN I thought about Draco being an Auror, but then Harry would know and that would ultimatly lead Hermione to knowing...EEK!!! REVIEW please...all advice is taken and all help is welcome **: D**

Draco: Please don't make me be a stripper  
BCL: Why not?????????  
Draco: Because you know...and I know...and everyone else on the whole damn planet knows that I will NEVER be a stripper, I'm too damn good for it!  
BCL: Oh well look at Mr Cocky!  
Draco: I'm not cocky, well okay maybe I am but seriously, come on...Stripper?  
BCL: Admit it you'd love it! All that attention from the ladies...**:mumbles:** and the men  
Draco: ...SHUT UP!  
BCL: Tee hee hee hee **:looks innocent:**


	6. Zombie Christophe

WHEEE!! Another chapter!! Thank you all for your suggestions on what Draco's job could be. I still haven't decided what he will be yet but trust me I intend to use one of your ideas!!! THANK YOU **: D **Well this new chapter is a tad bit longer than the rest tee hee hee, I think I got carried away. There will be OOCness in this chapter but that will be caused by Drunkenness** : P **so not shouting at me for someone being out of character lol. AHH I have to go off to school now BAH!

**Disclaimer:** I want it!! But I can't have it **:cries:**

**I'm not a Lonely Heart!!**

**Chapter 6: Zombie Christophe**

Weeks past and Hermione received more and more letters from desperate men trying to get a date with a pretty woman.

"I'm getting sick of this you know that!" Hermione exclaimed as she helped Mrs Weasley tidy up the dishes. Molly sighed and smiled a comforting smile, "I know you are darling, but you're just going to have to bear with it," she said. Hermione pouted slightly and remembered her last couple of dates. She shuddered as she remembered the man who had brought his mother along on the date with him. She cringed as she remembered the man who had bought her devil's snare by accident and gave it to her in the restaurant; she was still paying the repair bills. She gagged as she remembered her date from last night. The man named Harris had worn dirty, ripped and faded jeans along with a sweat stained t-shirt to the 'Red satin' restaurant in Diagon Alley. He smelt like feet and cat droppings and Hermione could still see the disgusted look on the waiters face when he ordered 'chips, peas and gravy.'

"Chips, peas and gravy is nice!" Ron had said when Hermione had told them the tail.

"Not when you order it at a 5 star restaurant where appearance is everything it's not," was the reply Ron received from Percy.

* * *

"You know what you need?" said Ginny as she brushed her hair. Hermione, who had been staring at her ad, looked up from the news paper at the red headed beauty.

"A girls night out," Ginny said enthusiastically. Hermione chuckled, "I've been going out too much over the past 2 months."

Suddenly the two women heard a scream of delight coming from the kitchen and then heard hurried footsteps. Fleur and Molly burst into the living room and Molly look absolutely delighted about something.

"What's going on?" asked the two other women in unison. Fleur looked at Molly and Molly nodded.

"I ave' something to tell you both," she said in a shaky voice. Ginny and Hermione looked at her perplexedly, but as Hermione stared at her she noticed something and then knew exactly what Fleur was going to say.

"What is it," Ginny asked, who still had no clue what was going on.

"I'm pregnant!" squealed Fleur. Ginny and Hermione screamed and yelled in joy and then hugged Fleur tightly. "Congratulations!" they both said and then Ginny added, "This bit of news gives us all the more reason to party!"

"Party?" asked Fleur. Ginny nodded, "We are all going to have a girls night out to celebrate you getting pregnant and for Hermione to have a break from all of her sucky dates!"

* * *

"Now why do I have to help you?" whined Fred, "I still haven't forgiven you for hexing both me and George you know!"

"Oh stop you're complaining, the bat bogey hex isn't that bad," Hermione said as she tickled Muffin's belly.

"I know it's not but whenever you combine it with the dung hex it is!" Fred exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. It had taken him 2 weeks to get the smell of dung out of his hair and the taste of bat bogeys out of his mouth. Suddenly he noticed something sitting over by Hermione's bedroom window.

"Are those the lily's Malfoy gave you or did some other dude think of getting you something nice?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked over at the flowers, "Yeah those are Malfoy's flowers, they must have some life extension charm on them or something."

Fred grinned and then turned to face Hermione's closet, he didn't know how this one woman could be so bad at dressing herself when she had to go on nights out. He opened the doors and started looking through the items of clothing.

* * *

"What about this?" said Fred as he held out a denim mini skirt. "No Fred, no mini skirts. I don't want to look like a tramp," Hermione said indignantly. "Wearing mini skirts doesn't make you a tramp," Fred said as he placed the skirt back into the closet. "OH what about this?" he then said as he held out a short green dress. Hermione looked at it and pondered. She hadn't worn that dress in a while, she'd gotten it when she was in America on a 2 week research trip with 5 other consultants from hospitals around the world.

"Give me three good reasons why I should," Hermione said as she stood up and stood in front of Fred. Fred frowned and then said:

" One: because it's a nice dress and it's just rotting here in the closet, two: because green suits you and three: because I think you look pretty in it," but when he realised what he had said for his last point he mentally kicked himself started to turn red.

Hermione was mildly shocked, "Um…thank you Fred."

Fred mumbled something and then they both fell into a state which Hermione couldn't seem to get her head around. Fred was now looking at her, his bright blue eyes boring into hers. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and started caressing it gently. 'What's going on?' Hermione thought, her mind hazy and blurred.

"Fred? Hermione?" came Ginny's voice from the living room. Fred and Hermione snapped out of their surreal state and both started to babble in shock.

"I-I-I need to get ready, yeah ready," stammered Hermione.

"I'll go and see Ginny," said Fred as fast as lightning.

* * *

Hermione emerged from her room at a quarter to eight. She was wearing the green, strapless dress which came down to the middle of her thighs. Under her dress she wore black, footless tights and on her feet were black high heal shoes which were sprinkled in green glitter. She had red lip stick on her lips, light foundation on her skin and soft black eye shadow on her eyes. She also had on black eyeliner and mascara.

"Wow check you out," said Lavender as she tossed her curly hair out of her face.

Hermione, whose hair was slightly wavy, blushed slightly and looked at Fleur who was wearing a silver dress. "If you don't get chatted up by a man tonight, then there iz definitely something wrong with English men," Fleur said in her French accent.

"Hey you're married to an English man, and you're having his baby," said Ginny with a laugh as she fumbled around in her handbag.

"I was lucky to find a good one I suppose," Fleur chuckled lightly.

"Where's Molly?" asked Hermione as she avoided Fred's eyes. Fred who was standing at the doorway of the kitchen stared at the ground for a couple of moments until someone answered Hermione.

"She's down stairs talking to Bill and Harry," said Lavender. Hermione nodded her head and then made to leave her flat with the rest of the girls but Fred called her back.

"Herms, I'm…I'm sorry for what…happened," he said rather awkwardly.

Hermione smiled softly, "It's okay Fred, don't worry about it," she said lightly and with that she kissed him on the cheek and left. Fred watched her as she walked out of sight and raised a hand up to his cheek. 'Wow,' he thought.

* * *

"To Fleur!" shouted everyone in unison. Fleur beamed from ear to ear and then took a sip of orange juice.

"Here's to a healthy pregnancy," said Hermione as she sipped her wine.

"Here's to 9 months without your period," laughed Molly. "Here here," cheered everyone else.

"I am really excited, I ope' I'll be able to cope," said Fleur in a mild scared fashion. Ginny patted her on her shoulder and then said in a cheery voice, "You'll be able to cope, you have us after all and Herms is the best Healer in the world!"

Hermione blushed as Fleur smiled at her, "I'll do whatever I can to make you're pregnancy comfortable for you," she said as she swished her hair out of her face. "Thank you, thank you all," said Fleur happily.

* * *

"Hey Lav, get us another vodka!" slurred Ginny as Lavender and Hermione walked over to the bar. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled as she reached the bar. After about 5 minutes of waiting the bar tender came over to Hermione and Lavender and took their orders. As they waited for their drinks Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She could literally feel a pair of eyes on her and as she cautiously looked around to see who was staring at her no one seemed to meet her eye. 'Strange,' she thought as she picked up her glass of wine and Molly's 'Sex on the Beach' cocktail.

"What kept you two?" asked Molly as she accepted her cocktail off of Hermione. "It's absolutely jam packed up there, I'm actually surprised we got served as soon as we did," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Excuse me ladies, which one of you is Hermione Granger?" said a sudden voice from behind Ginny. Everyone looked over to see one of the bar tenders standing behind Ginny. He was holding a glass which contained a pale blue liquid inside of it and once they all seen that they turned around to Hermione. "She's Hermione Granger," they all said with cheeky smirks on their faces.

"The blonde gentleman at the bar wished me to give this to you," the man said as he set the drink down in front of Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked as she tried to look over to the bar area. "It's a Zombie Christophe, a cocktail which was mastered here over 20 years ago, enjoy," said the bar tender and then he lifted some of their empty glasses and left.

"Wow that looks yummy!" exclaimed Lavender as she looked at the cocktail. Hermione on the other hand was staring at the bar. She had found the blonde haired man and he was now staring over at their little group. His eyes found Hermione's and a cocky smirk worked its way onto his face. He raised his glass to her and then turned around to face the bar again.

"Malfoy," she whispered in shock but her gaze was brought from the bar back to her own table as Ginny started to speak.

"Well Herms seems to us like you have an admirer," Ginny said as she pointed to a blonde man over at the bar. Hermione's heart started to race as she looked over to the bar, but it slowed again as she seen that Ginny was pointing to a totally different blonde haired man.

"Wait Gin that can't be him he's got a girlfriend," Lavender said as they all seen the unknown man start to snog the face off of another woman.

"There he is," stated Molly Weasley as she pointed to another man. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. She looked at all of the other women who were now staring at the back of Draco Malfoy.

"Wow he looks hot!" slurred Ginny. Molly glared at her now very tipsy daughter. "Ginny dear you can only see the back of his head," she said in a motherly tone.

"I say you go up to him, I mean he's not talking to anyone, and he's definitely not with another girl if he got you that cocktail," said Lavender as she sipped on a gin and tonic.

"Oui, I say you go up and talk to im'" said Fleur as she fiddled with the ice in her apple juice.

Hermione didn't need telling again, in fact she had planned to go up to im anyway; he owed her money after all. It was just a shame that the other ladies didn't know that she had been out on a date with him before; she had refrained from telling anybody but Fred and George. She stood up, grabbed her cocktail and left her untouched glass of wine sitting.

* * *

"Yeah I've heard of her," said the bar tender to Draco. Draco smirked, "I used to go to school with her," he said haughtily.

"You're joking!? You went to school with Hermione Granger? I'll believe that when I see it," the bar tender said with a loud, booming laugh.

"Oh you'll see it in a couple of seconds; I'll have another fire whiskey sour please," Draco said as he ran his fingers through his perfect, blonde hair.

"Here you are that will be 2 Galleons and 5 Knuts."

"Let me get that for you, it wouldn't be the first time I've paid for you Malfoy," came the voice of the famous Healer from beside Draco. Hermione handed the bar tender the money and then glared at Malfoy.

"You loathsome little ferret, give me my money!" demanded Hermione.

"And why should I?" said Draco as he swirled his drink in its glass.

"Because you said you would pay me back some day, and today is that day," Hermione said scathingly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did I not say _maybe_ at the end of that note?" Draco said superiorly. Hermione growled and pointed at her cocktail. "Is that supposed to be some kind of payment?"

Draco looked at the glass containing the pale blue liquid, "No that is supposed to be an alcoholic beverage, you know, something you drink," he said as he took a swig of his own drink.

"I'll take it as a faith payment, I want my money back," Hermione said as she picked up her glass. She sipped the cocktail and as the sensational flavour and texture ran down her gullet she suddenly forgot why she was angry at the man standing in front of her.

"Wow, this is some cocktail!" she said as she grabbed a straw from the bar and started to gulp down the tantalising concoction. Draco grinned, "I thought you might like it, why don't you go and introduce me to your companions, I'm sure they're dieing to see me again."

Hermione kept slurping her drink as she looked over at the table she had come from. Each woman left sitting there had their mouth wide open in shock and Ginny looked like she was going to burst out laughing. She looked back at Draco and muttered, "They don't know that I went on a date with you."

Draco eyes grew wide, "Well we'll just have to inform them won't we."

Hermione nodded as she still sucked her drink into her mouth, and like a child she grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him over to her table.

* * *

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she set her almost empty cocktail glass down onto the table.

"Herms are you crazy?" asked Lavender as she looked Draco up and down.

"Nice to see you too Lavender," Draco said with a smirk. "Hermione hasn't told you this but we went on a date not so long ago, and it seems that I owe her money," he said as he looked at each individual person.

"What?" exclaimed Molly as she looked round to Hermione who had just finished the remainder of her Zombie Christophe. "I wanted to keep it a secret," she said as she blushed deeply.

"How did I know?" Draco said with a smirk as Ginny downed another vodka and pumpkin juice.

"I know," she hiccupped, "Harry and I got married."

Draco leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "I always knew he'd end up with you." Ginny grinned and then looked at her empty glass. "Oh…where'd all the vodka go?" she asked in a puzzled voice. "The zame place my Zombie's have been goin'" Hermione said as she added another glass to her vastly growing collection. "Who's turn iz it?" said Ginny as her words started to run together. Molly glared hard at her daughter and then hard at Lavender and Hermione who were in the same state as Ginny.

"Fleur I think it's time for you and me to go home," she said as she got up from the table to put her coat on.

"How could Slytherin scum like you get to be so nize?" blabbered Lavender as she downed her fire whiskey shot.

"Yeah and how could Slytherin dung like you, like a cool lil Gryffindor like Hermy?" Ginny chuckled as she stacked her shot glasses. Draco was just about to retort back to the women when Hermione hiccupped and spilt a tiny bit of her cocktail onto her dress.

"Oh shit!" she said as she stood up. As she stood up she stumbled over and fell into Draco's lap.

"Oh hello ferret boy, could you buy me another drink I spilt some of mine," Hermione said in a girly voice that she normally didn't talk in. Draco flashed a pearly white smile at the witch in his lap and said "Sure, you do know this is how we are settling our debt?"

Hermione muttered something and got up off of Draco and started to saunter over to the bar. She bumped into many people on the way and just as she was about to reach the bar she collapsed onto a heap on the floor.

"Granger!" exclaimed Malfoy as people started to gather around her.

"Oops, I think I slipped on that yellow fluffy thing," Hermione giggled as she pointed at something on the floor. Draco looked on the floor but did not see a 'yellow, fluffy thing.'

"I think we'd better get you home," he said with a slight arrogance in his voice. "Oh don't be silly, I'm ferfectly pine!"

* * *

"Left a bit, right a bit, up a bit…oh wait, wrong flat!" bumbled Hermione. Draco frowned and rolled his eyes. He watched as Hermione staggered over to her proper front door and tried to navigate the insertion of her keys. He walked over to her just as she managed to open the door successfully.

"Here you go," Hermione said as she tried to handle Draco a sickle coin. He blinked at her in surprise, "What's that for?" he queried.

"That's for bringing me home Mr. Taxi man…oh yeah…you're not a taxi man, you're the ferret man!" Hermione laughed. She focused her vision on Draco and frowned a little bit.

"What?" asked Draco.

"How could someone so arrogant…be so hot?" Hermione asked instead of answering Draco's question.

Draco smirked and flicked hi hair out of his face; he stared at Hermione for a while and then leaned against the wall next to her front door. "It's a gift," he said in a priggish manner.

Hermione let out a laugh and then went up to him. "I don't think it's a gift…I think you just got lucky," and with that she leaned in and kissed him full smack on the lips. Draco was startled at first but after a couple of seconds he let himself go and kissed her back. He knew she was drunk as hell so really, this kiss didn't matter, she didn't know what she was doing.

'But I'll have to admit, even when she's clean stinking drunk, she's not a bad kisser,' Draco thought to himself as Hermione parted from his lips. She looked at him through glazed eyes; she hiccupped again and then giggled.

"Night night Mr. Ferret," she giggled and then patted Draco on the chest. She walked through her front door and closed it tight and left Draco standing speechless in the hall.

* * *

"Honey I'm DRUNK!" shouted Hermione as she walked into her living room. Muffin had been lying sleeping on the sofa but when she had heard Hermione enter her flat she had bounced off of the sofa and ran to meet her master at the front door.

"Meow!" she said as Hermione took off her shoes and hung them up on coat hangers. "Fred's still here huh?" Hermione slurred as Muffin ran back into her bedroom. Hermione followed her kitten and walked straight into her room and sure enough there was Fred lying sleeping on her bed.

"Hey…sleepin' beauty!" exclaimed Hermione as she prodded Fred on the nose. Fred jerked awake and looked up to see a very drunk Hermione standing above him.

"Herms!" he said as he scrambled off of her bed.

"Oh you don't have to get up Fred, I'll just…sleep around you," chuckled Hermione. Fred looked at her totally bewildered. "Are you drunk?" he questioned. Hermione shook her head and walked around to her closet.

"You are drunk…_Hermione_!" Fred exclaimed as Hermione started to take off her dress. "What? I'm only getting' changed silly," she babbled as she threw her dress to the floor.

'How many drinks did she have? I've never seen her this bad,' Fred thought to himself as he shielded his eyes. Hermione stumbled over to him and pried his hand away from his face. She was now wearing nothing but a silk night dress.

"You can stay over if you wanna," Hermione said, she looked unnaturally small standing in front of him. Fred shook his head, "I can't, not when you're like this." Hermione's eyes started to fill up, "But I need you too, I'm scared!"

Fred's heart melted, he couldn't leave her but what if something was to happen? "I'll stay, but promise me one thing…stop crying alright, you're going to be fine," he said as he hugged her close to him. He heard Hermione chuckled into his chest, she looked up and then before he knew it she was kissing him. Like Draco had been, he was startled but after a couple of moments he too kissed her back. 'She is wasted…what am I doing?' he thought as he broke the kiss suddenly.

"What'd you do dat for?" Hermione said in a childish fashion. Fred held her at arms length. "I'm stopping something you'd regret in the morning," he said wisely. Hermione glared at him for a moment but suddenly her face turned a slight shade of green and she ran away into her bathroom.

"Oh here we go," said Fred to himself as he heard Hermione retch into her toilet.

* * *

**A/n**: Well there you have it. I hope it was alright for you all. I know there was Fred/Hermione in there but I couldn't help myself. They won't kiss ever again lol...well they might if you want them to tee hee hee. BUT this is still a Dramione fic so no worries lol. I'll try and update again soonish okay. REVIEW xxxxxxx


	7. A surprising apology

Hello again my faitful readers. Yes I am back after a break in writing. School is being really harsh right now BAH **:growls: **But I have written another chapter finally **: D** So here you are and I hope you enjoy. It might not be as good as the others sorry, I tried lol. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not won Harry Potter...DAMN!**

**I'm not a lonely heart!!**

**Chapter Seven: A surprising apology**

Light pierced through Hermione's closed eyelids. She groaned and raised her head up off of her arm. Where was she? What was this stinking taste in her mouth?

"Wha' happened?" she mumbled as she realised that she had been sleeping with her head resting on the toilet seat. She moved her now aching body and suddenly felt something hard against her leg. There propped up against the bath was Fred Weasley, his flaming red hair messed about his face and his chin resting gently upon his chest.

"Fred," Hermione whispered as she tired to scoot closer to him. Fred who had been in a light doze opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the groggy woman who was sitting beside him.

"Morning," he said weakly. He was clearly tired and looked as if he had had a rough night. "What…happened last night," Hermione asked him as she tried to focus her wayward thoughts.

Fred grinned at her and sat up straight. "Lets just say you came in from the bar, you had way to much to drink and you spent the rest of the night puking your guts up into the toilet," he said as he started to stretch out his body, "You asked me to stay over because you didn't want to be alone and being the marvellous friend that I am, I stayed and even cleaned vomit off of your face and chest area," he added.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed as she felt the hangover headache kick into action. "Nothing strange happened did it? We didn't…you know," she moaned as she held her head.

Fred snorted with laughter, "You only wish it did Herms cause it would have been the highlight of your life. But seeing as I am a gentleman I would never take advantage of a woman who is trying to vomit her innards into the loo." Hermione chuckled slightly and picked up a used toilet roll tube and flung it weakly at Fred.

"Oi none of that!" Fred chuckled as the toilet roll tube lightly hit his head. Hermione gave him a watery smile and looked at herself. Why was she wearing her best nightie? She groaned; her head was too sore to come up with an answer right now. She got to her feet and wobbled dangerously, she had lost a lot of fluid during the night. She felt Fred take a hold of her elbow, she grinned and started to walk shakily out to her bedroom.

"Would m'lady like another glass of water with plenty of ice?" Fred asked as he pulled the covers over Hermione's now frail body. Hermione mumbled out a pathetic "yes please," and clutched her head in agony. She knew she should take some of her miracle hangover potion, but right now she just couldn't stomach anything.

'I need to make that potion stronger too, it wouldn't be able to handle a hangover like this,' Hermione thought to herself as she heard Fred come back into her with the glass of water.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it; this was the worst hangover ever. It was the hangover from bloody hell! She still couldn't bare the thought of taking her miracle potion and Fred had attempted to give it to her several times already. Muffin climbed onto her master's bed. She pawed her master on the arm and watched as Hermione cracked open her eyes to look at her kitten.

"Oh Muffin, I'm sorry I can't play with you today. Fred!" Hermione said in a thin voice. Fred poked his head through the door and seen the white kitten still pawing at her master's arm. He smiled softly and went in a picked Muffin up. "I'll play with her. You have visitors, do you want to see them or shall I just tell them how you are feeling?" he said quietly.

Hermione coughed and sat up; her silk nightie straps dangerously close to falling down. "It depends on who it is," she said.

"Well one person is my mother so she'll come in anyway and the other is Fleur who has a question to ask you about her little bun in the oven," Fred told Hermione as Muffin started to claw at his flaming red hair. Hermione managed to smile a little bit and nodded her head. Fred then got up and went to get his mother and sister-in-law.

"Hermione dear oh how are you?" came the gentle voice of Mrs. Weasly.

Hermione looked at the aging woman and sighed a huge sigh. "Oh Molly I don't know what happened, I've never drunk that much before," she said in a depressed manner. Molly who had sat down on the edge of the bed placed a surprisingly cool hand on Hermione's face and smiled a calming smile.

"You were under the influence of a Malfoy and a very tasty drink, I'm not surprised," she said quietly, "But I am however surprised at my own daughter," Molly added with a sudden harshness to her voice. "I know she is an adult now and she can do whatever and drink whatever she wants but last night just crossed the line. She deserves her hangover, and she knows she won't be getting any sympathy from me."

Hermione chuckled, "I shouldn't be getting any sympathy from you, I don't deserve it, and I deserve my hangover too. But I am thankful however for your wonderful son Fred, he stayed with me last night and took care of me."

Molly beamed, "Yes he is a caring person when someone needs help. I wouldn't have expected anything less from him."

"Pardon? Ermione'? May I come in?" came the sweet French accent of Fleur. Hermione looked over to her door and seen Fleur poke her head through it just as Fred had done.

"Yes Fleur come right in, are you having problems?" Hermione said as she tried to ignore her pounding headache.

"I am sorry to ave' to come to you like this, but I'm slightly confused and was wondering if you could elp' me," Fleur said softly as she sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione cracked another smile and said "Of course Fleur, that's why I'm here. Tell me what your problem is."

* * *

Hermione waddled out of her bedroom and walked into her living room. She was now wearing a pair of thick, cosy, purple and white polka dot pyjamas and her duvet was draped around her shoulders.

"Look! It's super doc!" said Fred as Hermione waddled over to the couch where he was sitting.

"Shut up Fred. I think I'm ready for my potion now," she said as she rubbed her eyes. Fred smiled and went to the kitchen to get the bottle of magical potion which would finally clear Hermione of her dreadful hangover.

"What did Fleur need to ask you about?" Fred called from the kitchen. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask Fleur what was wrong as he had to dash out to his store when they came. They stayed until he came back and once he had arrived his mother and Fleur had needed to go to Ron's house to see Lavender.

"Oh she needed me to explain what Folic acid was. She was given a sheet by the healer which will be attending her throughout her pregnancy and she didn't understand what Folic acid was. I explained everything and she was happy after that," Hermione said as loud as she could.

Fred came out of the kitchen looking puzzled, "What is Folic acid?" he asked. Hermione laughed, "I'm not a walking encyclopaedia Fred, find it out for yourself, I couldn't be bothered to explain it to someone who in retrospect won't need it to ensure a healthy pregnancy."

"That's all I need to know," Fred said with a smirk as he handed Hermione her potion. "You know that's one of your cool little faults, you always speak in detail even when you try not to. So this acid thing is to ensure a healthy pregnancy then?"

Hermione managed to down her potion and then looked over at her friend. "Yes now just leave me alone you big fruit," she chuckled.

* * *

As the day went on Hermione seemed to get more visitors. Harry stopped by to see if he could get some of Hermione's miracle potion for Ginny. "Couldn't you have went out and bought some yourself?" Hermione had asked him. Harry merely smirked as he walked out the door, "Why should I?" he said back to her, "When I know my most loving and dearest of friends will give me a bottle of her own potion for free! Thank Herms!" Hermione had started to grumble and then Fred said "You know what he really needs that for?" Hermione looked at him perplexedly and then he grinned and said "He wants Ginny to be all better so that they can get back to their daily shag-a-thon."

A healer from the hospital came over to give her some paper work that needed urgent attention from a skilled healer. "Please Miss. Granger we need your expert help," the 30-something year old healer had begged. Hermione pouted but accepted; maybe it might take her mind off of her tiredness.

Percy came around with a pot of his famous beef stew. Surprisingly he was a fantastic cook. It seemed to be something he had inherited from his mother. "This should be something nice for your stomach. It'll heat you up and give you loads of energy," he had said as he made her a plate. "I still don't know why you work at the Ministry Percy when you have such wonderful talent in the kitchen," Hermione had said to him. Percy only smiled at her and then stayed for another 30 minutes to have a chat with her.

After Percy had left George showed up to get Fred so that they could continue some research in their award winning joke-shop. "Sorry I have to leave you Hermione, I wish I could stay for longer but we have things in the store that won't last for another day," Fred said as he gave Hermione another glass of water. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do I have the funny feeling that these things are dangerous substances?" she said in a knowing fashion. "Because they are!" exclaimed George with a laugh. "Well if anything happen's you know where I live," Hermione said as Fred and George walked out of her flat. "I don't approve you know!" she then exclaimed as the door clicked shut.

* * *

10 o'clock at night. Finally this horrible day was nearly over. Hermione yawned and stretched out her body. She was feeling fine now; her potion had worked wonders. "Meow," mewed Muffin from Hermione's lap. Hermione looked at her little kitten and scratched her behind her ears. "Yes Muffin I think we should go to bed. The sooner the better wouldn't you say?" she said to the little white fuzz ball that was now stretching out on her knees. She set Muffin down on the floor and just as she was about to head towards her bedroom she heard a knock on the door.

'Now who could that be at this time of night?' she thought to herself as she went to her front door. She unlocked it and opened it.

"Malfoy?" she said in shock.

"Hey Granger…nice pyjamas. Uh I forgot that you gave me your purse last night and I found it in my jacket pocket there 15 minutes ago. I figured that I should give it back," Draco said in an unreadable voice.

Hermione, who was now a slight shade of pink because Malfoy was seeing her in her pyjamas, took the purse that Malfoy was now holding out for her.

"Why did I give you my purse?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

"HA well you said something about aliens and then told me to keep your purse just in case they asked you for a cup of black tea with 5 sugars. You were pretty smashed," he said as he chuckled slightly. Hermione grumbled and accepted his answer; she had been so drunk that something that stupid would have made perfect sense.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said suddenly. Hermione jumped out of her thoughts and stared at him. "You want to come in?" she asked.

"I'd love to thanks for asking," Draco said smartly as he walked into her flat. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her flat last night as she had been taking him by surprise and kissing his face off. Hermione closed the door behind him and followed him into her living room.

"Wow nice place you got here Granger, not too shabby," he said as he took in his surroundings.

"Yeah, it's nice," Hermione said as she tried to make it plain that she didn't want him here. He was the reason she had had the hangover from hell after all.

"Meow, meow," mewed Muffin from the middle of the floor where she was standing. Draco looked down at the small kitten and turned to Hermione. "Where's that ginger monstrosity that you had in Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione's blood bubbled, "His name was Crookshanks and he wasn't a monstrosity! He passed away a while back and I got Muffin about 5 months ago," she said sharply.

"Oh sorry to hear. He was a cool cat, but he did attack me in our last year, that's why I called him a monstrosity," Draco said as he rubbed his right arm in remembrance. Hermione smirked, she remembered that day well. It had been a warm summer's day and she, Ron and Harry had been sitting by the lake under their favourite tree. Crookshanks was lying on Hermione's lap and Ron and Harry were lying flat out on the grass. As usual Draco had appeared by their sides with his two beefy bodyguard friends. Draco had started taunting Harry and Ron about the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Crookshanks had gotten off of Hermione as she stood up to restrain Harry and Ron. He then lay down in front of Draco without his knowledge and Draco stepped forward and stepped on Crookshanks' tail. Crookshanks then hissed and leapt on Draco and started scratching and biting his arm.

"Well that was your fault for not looking," Hermione said as she sat down on her sofa. Draco sat down on the other side of the sofa and chuckled, "It hurt like hell though."

An awkward silence fell over the two people now sitting on the sofa. Something was tugging at Hermione's exhausted brain. Something had happened between the two of them last night and she just couldn't remember. All of the images that were popping up into her mind were blurry and muddled, but what she did remember was that he still owed her money, and buying her all of those drinks didn't count.

"Malfoy?" she said but suddenly her words were interrupted as Muffin jumped up onto the couch and started prowling towards Draco.

"Uh Granger what is your cat doing?" Draco said somewhat uneasily. Hermione chuckled, she'd seen Muffin do this before with every member of the Weasley clan and the Potter family.

"She's just playing Malfoy calm down don't get your boxers in a bunch," she said as she wrapped her duvet more tightly around her.

Muffin was sneaking ever so slowly towards Draco. Her tail was high in the air as were her ears. Her bodily movement was like that of a young lion cub sneaking up on its mother. When she got about 30 centimetres away from Draco's leg she pounced and landed on him. She started pawing at his jacket and rolling about his legs. She meowed every so often and Draco just couldn't help but laugh. He fluttered his fingers in front of the little kitten and she went to attack them playfully. He had always loved cats, they were beautiful creatures, so proud and well kept, just like every person should be.

Hermione looked at the man that was now playing with her little kitten. She was surprised that Draco was actually playing with Muffin, she didn't think he would have been the type of guy that would have done that. But then again Muffin was so cute that any person with a heartbeat wouldn't be able to resist her. She watched Draco, he was half smiling, probably not fully smiling to try and keep the air of pride that was about him. He was wearing faded blue jeans which were ripped about the bottom, black All-Star converse and a white t-shirt beneath his leather jacket.

'He's such a confusing guy…always wearing that mask and trying to keep up his appearance. Seems to me like he's trying to…hide something,' Hermione thought to herself. As she kept watching Draco and Muffin she accidentally nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Draco looked over at the now sleeping witch. She must have been absolutely shattered to have fallen asleep in front of him. He picked the playful kitten up off of his lap and set it down on the floor. He had learnt a lot since the war ended and he had left Hogwarts and he most certainly knew that he shouldn't leave a sick woman sitting on the couch sleeping. He bent down and picked Hermione up and went into the room that he sensed was her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and fixed the duvet that had been wrapped around her, over her body.

'She may be a know it all book worm, but you shouldn't have even dared call her a mudblood on that date. You know that's not you anymore. You've changed. You're better than that. You broke that habit,' he though to himself as he wrote a note on a piece of paper and left some money on her beside table. He looked down at the now peacefully sleeping woman. He didn't smile on the outside, yet he was smiling on the inside, she was something special and why had it only taken him till now to realise it. "I know I'll never say this when you're awake, but you're the last person I have to apologise to. My job has taught me to rise up above my past and my trainer has told me to apologise to the people I feel I hurt the most. So Granger…Hermione, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I can't tell you what I want to right now, but my job prohibits me from doing so. I wish I could tell you what's coming," Draco said softly and with that he left Hermione's bedroom and walked out of Hermione's flat, drawing his wand as he walked into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, I hope you liked it **:is scared that you won't like it:**! Please review and tell me everything that was wrong with it cause I know it sucks so much ass!! I'll get another chapter up when I can and I promise it will be funnier and better lol.

Draco: My job better be good woman!  
BCL: Of course it will...I'm good that way!  
Draco:...why don't I trust you?  
BCL: Because of that slightly spooky ending?  
Draco: Possibly. I better not be a stripper!!!!  
BCL: What kind of stripper does what i wrote in that ending?  
Draco: One that could be portrayed as me you idiot!  
BCL: Shut up you ferret or else i will make you a sleezy, dark, mysterious stripper...okay that sounds HOT!  
Draco: You're hopeless!


	8. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!

Hello once again, sorry for that terribly long wait for this chapter (which I personally think is rather pathetic, not one of my best!) My trouble has been with school and it being weird and gay...but now that It's done for the summer WATCH OUT!! I was also in canada for three weeks so that might explain things too lol. I hope you enjoy my rather pathetic attempt at this chapter xxxx

P.s. I am SOOOO mad, the place where i was to get my Deathly Hallows book has sold them all out AHHHHH so I won't be able to get mine for like 3 days!!!! I am sooo going to cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book which is selling millions by the minute :cries:**

**I'm not a lonely heart**

**Chapter Eight: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!**

Hermione felt something tickly against her face. It felt familiar to her, should she wake up from her wonderful dream of floating in a sea of chocolate or not? She though she'd better to see what this tickly thing was. Her eyes fluttered open to see the blue eyes of her kitten Muffin staring back at her. Muffin had been pawing her master's face and finally she was getting some response.

"Muffin, what are you doing?" chuckled Hermione softly as her sleepy state started to lift off of her. As always her kitten mewed at her and she knew it was time for her breakfast. But as she got up a memory from not that long ago seemed to creep into her head. She had fallen asleep in front of Malfoy as he had been playing about with Muffin. Her eyes widened in mild embarrassment but then thought, 'so how did I get in here? Did he lift me up or something?' She looked over at her bedside table and seen a note and some money lying idly.

'No bleeding way,' she though in surprise as she picked up the money and the note. She began to read as she fiddled with the money in her hand.

* * *

_Dear Granger_

_Yeah so you fell asleep, I don't blame you after that hangover, you should be more careful._

Hermione's blood started to boil when she read this. It was his damn fault for buying her all of those bloody gorgeous cocktails. She continued reading.

_To make it up to me for falling asleep during my company you can accompany me on another night out 1 week from now on Saturday 15th May at 7:30pm. Because you so rudely fell asleep on me I think this would be the best way to make it up to me._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Hermione calmly set the note on her bed and set the money down beside it. Muffin stared at her master; she was shaking slightly, was she alright? 

"Why that little," muttered Hermione in a shaky voice. Muffin caught on to her master's tone of voice and jumped off of her bed and scampered out into the living room.

"BASTARD!" screamed Hermione.

* * *

"He wants another date?" said Ron perplexedly. He was sitting on his large white, leather sofa in his living room in his house which was just situated 2 miles north of The Burrow. Hermione nodded solemnly, she didn't want to go on another night out with that jerk. The first night she had went out with him he had made her pay for dinner and she was still waiting for her money back and then the second night she was in his company he had gotten her absolutely stinking drunk. 

"I don't understand it all," she said as she fiddled with one of the sofa cushions which Lavender had invested in. Ron frowned, he didn't know what to tell his best friend, but all he knew was that he wasn't happy that Malfoy was taking an interest in her.

"Well you know my feelings," he said as he rested his feet up on a coffee table.

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled, "you went through that wall when you were told that I'd been on a date with him."

"Damn straight I did, he's a knob Herms and you know it. He always has been and he always will be," Ron said and then he heard his doorbell ring. He got up and left Hermione in his living room and went to answer the door.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she waited for Ron, why was this happening to her? She was the most talented Healer in the world, she could fix anyone and heal whoever came to her but why was she so rubbish whenever it came to her love life. 

'It's like some freak disability,' she though as she heard feet running towards the living room. The door banged open and Ron and Harry ran into the room. Both looked shocked and both were red in the face with what was either anger or embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" she asked quizzically as Harry and Ron plonked down onto the sofa.

"Herms don't see Malfoy again!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione temporarily lost the function of her brain, but after a couple of seconds she snapped back into reality and stared at Harry.

"Um…why?" she said slowly and cautiously. Harry grabbed a folder out from under his jacket and opened it to the first page. "Because he's a member of the WSIS!" Harry exclaimed once again.

Hermione looked at him blankly, "What?" she said in a voice which told Harry she didn't have a clue what he what talking about.

"The WSIS, the Wizard Secret Intelligence Service, MI6.1! He's a spy!" Harry nearly shouted. Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Like James Bond?" she asked. Harry nodded and handed her the folder.

"Who's James Bond?" Ron asked, but Hermione and Harry ignored him as they read through the folder together. It was a profile on Draco and what he was, what he did, how many missions he had been on and lots more.

"Who's James Bond?" Ron asked once again. Hermione and Harry ignored him again as they looked at each other. "How did you find this out?" she said quietly. Harry looked at her for a moment and then said, "Every so often the ministry likes to look into what its secret intelligence service is doing overseas. The WSIS or MI6.1 is a branch of British secret intelligence which protects Britain's security from over sea threats and other things."

"But I thought Auror's did that?" Hermione said as she looked at Draco's profile photo. Harry shook his head, "No Auror's protect Britain from itself, we fight against dark creatures and wizards which are in Britain already, and we don't have to concern ourselves with over sea threats as it isn't part of our job. Our job is to act against things that are already here, MI6.1 act against things which are coming," he said in voice which didn't really sound like his own.

"I understand," Hermione said in her soft tone.

"Who's James Bond?" asked Ron for the third time. He was ignored again as Harry continued on with his story.

"Anyway, the ministry called upon me to investigate what MI6.1 where up to, so they sent me to their headquarters today to interview the head of staff. When I got there it was a whole different world, it was like stepping into a James Bond movie only everyone was using magic and not too many gadgets," Harry said as he remembered his strange visit.

"Who's James Bond?" Ron said again, hoping to receive an answer finally. But he wasn't successful as Harry continued on again with his story.

"I done the basic interview with the head of staff and then he allowed me to look around for a while. I was almost finished looking around when a room that I hadn't entered yet caught my eye. I went into it and seen a whole gathering of filing cabinets so I decided to take a look as part of my investigation. In the cabinets were the profiles of every member of MI6.1 so I started to look through them. I didn't know any of them until I came to one folder, Malfoy's. I'll tell you the truth I actually laughed at first as I thought the folder had been misplaced but when I started reading my jaw nearly hit the floor. He's the highest ranked member of MI6.1 not including the chief of staff and believe it or not he also falls under the rank of the only 0007 in the WSIS," he said in a somewhat rushed voice.

"0007? I thought it was only 00's?" Hermione said as she read over Draco's first mission in Taiwan.

"00's are the muggle ranks, 000's are the wizard ranks. 0007 means Draco, pardon the horrible pun on words, has a licence to kill," Harry said darkly as a shadow passed across his handsome features.

Hermione said nothing, her brain had malfunctioned again. Trust this to happen to someone like her. The only decent, she couldn't believe she was thinking that about Draco Malfoy, man to ever buy her a drink, to invite her out for a second meal, was actually a trained killer.

"What should I do?" Hermione mumbled to Harry as for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do.

"Don't see him anymore. It's hard to believe that you seen him in the first place, but still that is beside the point, you could be in potential danger just being around him," Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his own. The Healer looked at her hands which were now encased inside her best friend's and something clicked. "What do you think he'll do if I don't show up to that dinner?" she questioned, knowing that this would cause Harry to think about possibilities of his best friend being murdered, decapitated and worse (if there was something worse than that). Ron who had decided to remain silent after he realised his question would never be answered glanced from Hermione, who looked confused, terrified and oddly happy to his best friend Harry who was now pondering over things in his head.

"You make a good point Herms, you always have. Go to this one dinner and then break whatever sick, twisted, sordid affair that you have with that ferret off," Harry said resolutely. Hermione inwardly grinned, she didn't know why but she did.

"Okay, I'll do that, but only if you promise me one thing!" she exclaimed. Ron and Harry looked at her, "What?" they said in unison.

"Take that advert of me out of the prophet!" she said with the word triumph ringing around inside of her head. There was silence for what seemed like hours as the two men talked to each other in hushed silence. Hermione knew she had won and they knew she had to.

"Fine we'll take it out, but you have to swear never to see the ferret again," Harry said in a laboured sort of way.

"That is fine by me," Hermione said sweetly. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other and then Ron said, "Well now that that has been discussed, please would someone tell me who the hell is James Bond?"

* * *

**A/N:** Spelling error's I am sorry for if there are any...I'm too tired to look I've been travelling for 24 hours **:grrr:** I'm just back from that 3 week holiday lol, time for some well earned jet lag! Right i shall get cracking on chapter 9 where we shall see Draco and Hermione on their 2 date woop! please Read and Review and tell me everything that was wrong with this chapter.

P.s. sorry it's a little short


	9. Dinner and the Abduction

YEAH BABY! Hello again to you all and thank-you for coming back and reading chapter 9 of I'm Not a Lonely Heart! I know it has been months since my last update and I do appologise for that. After I read the Deathly Hallows I sort of lost my 'Umph' for writing Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I am dreadfully depressed about Fred being killed so I am glad that he remains alive in my story! YAY. This might be a terrible chapter as things that happen in it might not meet your standards but none-the-less..._Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: JKR even owns Harry Potter in Italics!!!_

**I'm not a Lonely Heart!!**

**Chapter Nine: Dinner and the Abduction **

Four days before the Saturday that Hermione was destined to meet Draco Malfoy, she received a letter from him informing her where they would be dinning. She had heard many things about the restaurant she was going to be dinning at; it had received 5 Snitches in the Daily Prophet and many famous witches and wizards were seen in there eating the divine food. It was strange that Hermione had never ventured into it before, but she had never really been fussed on eating out with other famous people, the wizardratti would have kittens if they got pictures of her stumbling drunk out of restaurants. No, that sort of lifestyle wasn't for Hermione, she didn't need heaps of famous friends to be happy and she was proud that no picture existed of her humiliating herself.

* * *

"Wow the Golden Cauldron! Now that's fancy, trust a spy to take a girl there," said George as he placed a few Skiving Snack boxes onto a large shelf. Hermione stared at the man who was now examining a box that had been opened by a customer and placed back onto the shelf.

"Who told you he was a spy?" she said in a furious whisper. George looked at the Healer standing beside him, laughed and chucked the tampered snack box into a nearby bin.

"Harry shouldn't have told Ron. He has a mouth on him bigger than a Grindylow. I know Ron is Harry's best mate and all that, but there are just some things that you can't tell that big mouth!" he said as he continued to laugh. Hermione's face flushed in anger and she made a mental note in her mind that Ron needed a good hexing. She flicked her medium-length, straight hair in anger and looked around the brightly coloured shop.

"Where's Fred?" she asked rather aggressively trying to take her mind off of permanently rearranging Ron's face. George set the last of the boxes on their rightful shelves, picked up the box they had been contained in and walked back into the store room. Hermione moved over to the cash-register and heard George shout out to her, "He's in Switzerland didn't he tell you?"

Hermione felt something pull at her stomach, he hadn't told her. "No, he didn't," she said rather quietly, more to herself than to George, but George who had just appeared by her side had heard her.

"Well I suppose it was a surprise business trip, I don't think he even told mum," he said as he fixed objects sitting at the till which had been askew. Hermione smiled; well at least she wasn't the only one who hadn't been informed. The Weasley twins always seemed to be going on business trips to other countries. Their business was certainly booming and big business men in different countries were really starting to take interest in them. She couldn't feel happier for them even if she tried.

* * *

It was the day before Hermione's next date with Draco and she was found working frantically at her desk.

"Stupid Hospital Bank crap!" she muttered as her quill raced across the piece of parchment. She heard a noise coming from her office door and she hurriedly signed her name at the bottom of the document. She looked up as she dumped her quill into her ink pot and seen Bill standing at the doorway.

"Oh hey Bill! What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprisingly breathless tone. Bill smiled at her and walked into her office.

"Fleur's got an appointment with her Healer and I thought I'd pop in and say hello while she was busy," he said as he sat down on the seat opposite Hermione who was smiling at him. He smiled back at her but then became suddenly serious.

"Herms I heard about Malfoy," he said bluntly. Hermione who hadn't been expecting this gaped at him and blinked several times in shock.

"How?" she asked, but as soon she had said that she realised who would have told him.

"Ron," he said, "and I just want you to be careful tomorrow alright, because I've seen some of those spies around Gringots and they are really dodgy guys."

Hermione frowned and shuffled some parchments on her desk. She appreciated how concerned that people where now that they knew Draco was a member of MI6.1, but she was a grown woman and she could take care of herself and she'd had to remind Molly of that several times.

"Bill I understand and thanks for your concern but like I told your mother I know what I am doing and I am a grown, successful woman who can take care of herself," she said in a stern manner. Bill looked slightly taken-back but grinned at her none-the-less.

* * *

"I can do this!" said Hermione in a strong voice as she stood opposite her wardrobe. It was the day of her second date with Draco Malfoy and no one was available to help her get ready. But like she had told them all she was a grown woman, she was successful and could take care of herself. Getting ready for a big night out was easy…wasn't it? She flung open the doors of her wardrobe with surprising force and started to rummage her way through her mountain of clothes.

45 minutes later Hermione emerged from her bathroom fully dressed, her hair styled to a form of perfection and her make-up applied. She grinned and looked over to her bed, "Thanks Percy!" she said with gusto. Percy shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "Just be glad I was let out of work early. I've never met a girl more inadequate at dressing herself in my life," he said as he stood up and walked over to her. Hermione was dressed in smart attire. Her pencil skirt came to just below her knees and was a mahogany shade of brown; her white shirt had ruffles in the middle and around the collar and short cuffs and her shoes where dark brown strap sandals. Her hair was in luxurious ringlets which sat neatly at the bottom of her neck and shoulders and her make up was natural and relaxed.

"I'm just glad you came around to collect those Ministry parchments from me. I swear I shouldn't have to do those stupid documents for the ministry, they don't care about the Hospital and I don't care about them," Hermione said as she checked herself out in her full length mirror. Percy grinned and stood behind her, "I will not have you bad mouthing my job," he said with a light chuckle. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish fashion and grabbed her coat off the table beside her. She took one last look at herself and walked out into the living room of her expensive flat.

"Be careful alright?" said Percy who was now standing at the front door. Hermione glared at him, "What part of 'grown woman' don't you people understand?"

Percy held his hands up in defence, "Sorry, just thought it was appropriate seeing as you are going on a date with a spy."

'I am so going to murder Ron,' Hermione thought viciously. Percy lowered his hands again and opened the front door. "I just don't want you getting into something you can't get yourself out of," he said sincerely. Hermione managed to smile at him, sighed and said "Thanks for your help Percy, you were a life saver. When's Penelope back by the way? Is she still in Holland?"

Percy's face lit up, it was as if the sun itself had decided it would shine out through Percy Weasley's face at that very moment. "Oh she's left Holland now and is on her way to France. She should be back in 3 weeks time hopefully. I can't believe she's been away for so long, but research is research. She sends her love and can't wait to be home again," he said in a voice which suggested he was on cloud nine, or some other cloud which insinuated happiness.

"That's great, hope she has a safe journey to France, but anyway I must be going now Percy," Hermione said sweetly as she picked up her bag which had been sitting on her coffee table. "Yes me too, I'll see you later Herms," said Percy as he left the flat. Hermione smiled and walked over to her door, Percy had already apparated out of the building and all that was left for her to do now was to lock her door and apparate to the restaurant.

'Well this is it…date time,' Hermione though as she locked her door and readied herself to apparate.

* * *

The waiter showed the beautiful young woman to the table she had been reserved under. She thanked him gratefully and took her seat. She sat alone for 15 minutes until a man dressed in a dark suit walked up to her side.

"Good evening," he said in a silky voice. She jumped as she hadn't heard him approaching but regained her composure in a split second and looked up at him. "Good evening Draco," she said, her intelligence ringing out in her voice. Draco gave her a shadow of a smile and sat down opposite her. Hermione surveyed the chiselled demeanour of the man in front of her. His elegant face was groomed to perfection like it always was and he was surrounded in the fragrance of what smelled like an autumn forest and cinnamon. Even though this alone would have been enough to send any woman to the moon, Hermione kept a straight face and a calm mood because the thought that the man that was sitting in front of her was a trained killer was more than enough to stem any desire to jump across the table and smother him with kisses. But she had to admit to herself that this factor was exciting her some-what.

"So where's my money?" Hermione said, breaking the ice.

Draco smirked, "I've paid you back, did you not find that money and have you forgotten about all of those cocktails?"

Hermione barely kept her blood from boiling, "Those drinks were not proper payment!" she said savagely as their waiter came to order their drinks. They both ordered wine, Hermione white and Draco red.

"Well you didn't establish what 'proper payment' was," said Draco rather cheekily. Hermione sighed in frustration, "I thought you would have been old enough and wise enough to know that I expected the right money back!" They both glared at each other and remained that way when the waiter set down their glasses in front of them.

"May I take you order?" said the waiter in a very posh accent.

Hermione broke the terrifying glare and looked up at the waiter with a surprisingly sweet look on her face.

"Yes I will have the soup to start and then the aromatic duck with a side order of champ please," she said in a sickly sweet voice which reminded Draco fiercely of Dolores Umbridge.

"Very good, and sir?" said the waiter as he jotted down Hermione's order. Draco snapped himself out of his ravine and looked up at the waiter.

"I will have the salad to start please and then could I have the sweet and sour pork with boiled rice and a side order of creamed potatoes," he said in a voice so cool it reminded Hermione of a winter breeze.

The waiter nodded his head and then left their table and scurried off to the kitchens. Hermione's smile evaporated as soon as the waiter was out of sight and she then returned to glaring at Draco. Draco glanced at her and then sighed, "Are you going to do that until you get the proper amount of money back?"

"Yes, but something else is bothering me," she said smoothly as she kept glaring at him. A sudden foreboding feeling settled in Draco's stomach as he surveyed the young witch, why was he getting a bad feeling about this?

"Why is it that you know what I have done with my life after Hogwarts yet I know nothing of what you have done, except that you went to New Zealand around 6 months ago?" she asked, still with a smooth tone. She had decided that just for the fun of it, she would try and worm it out of Draco that he was an international spy who could kill people without getting sent to Azkaban. It was just something for her to do before the night was over. But she hadn't yet decided if she was going to take Harry's advice and never see him again because she had to admit he was a rather interesting person to go out with. He always looked the part, he had fine tastes, he knew how to treat a lady…when he wanted to and above all else she wanted to know how much the sly Slytherin snake had changed over the years.

Draco gulped; he'd forgotten what his alias job was. All of the times he'd used it over the years and somehow, just by looking at Hermione, he'd managed to forget what it was. 'Damn!' he thought to himself as he took a sip of his fine red wine.

"Well…what's taking you? It's not like you have anything to hide," Hermione said as she mentally chuckled to herself. Her rare outbursts of wit really made her feel warm inside; they proved that she wasn't a total stuck up prude like Ginny had once stated.

"I…I run a very successful business," said Draco as his mind started to sharpen itself.

"Oh and that is?" said Hermione as she placed her napkin onto her lap.

"The Pet-care company," said Draco as he mentally sighed. He'd remembered and it was partly true what he'd said. Malfoy's did run the Pet-care company of Britain, only it was run by his no good cousins and not by himself.

"You run the Pet-care Co.?" said Hermione sceptically. Well that was most certainly a lie; she knew Malfoy's ran that company and she knew Draco most certainly didn't have anything to do with it. "Well that's interesting, I always thought you'd have went into the Ministry…or an even higher organisation, but you proved me wrong," she continued as she watched Draco's face contort with confusion.

"Higher organisation?" he practically choked out. Some spy he was, he was usually cool when it came to false alias, and it really worked wonders on the ladies, but when it came to Hermione, he couldn't keep himself under control.

"Yes you know like the bank or God forbid, the Church," Hermione said as a soup bowl was placed in front of her.

"The Church? How is that a higher organisation than the Ministry and why would you imply that I might work in a church?" Draco said with a dry laugh. Hermione shrugged as she sipped her boiling hot tomato and basil soup. "The idea of you in the house of God Malfoy is quite scary. I don't know much about higher organisations than the ministry. Harry does though, but I'm afraid I don't. But I'm sure they exist, I've seen movies about secret spy organisations that have the power to control governments and foil the plans of evil men. I suppose anything's possible because in the muggle world those organisations actually exist. What are your thoughts Malfoy?" she said in an innocent, angelic voice.

Draco simply stared at her, his fork half way to his mouth and a piece of lettuce hanging dangerously on the end of its prongs. 'She knows!' he thought wildly to himself.

"Well I'm not too sure myself Granger; I think the whole talk of spies is ridiculous, and what are these movies you speak of?" he said as he regained his composure and devoured the lettuce before it fell onto the floor.

"Oh they are just simple muggle movies about a spy named James Bond who had a license to kill," said Hermione casually as she dipped bread into her soup. Draco nearly gagged on a piece of tomato, 'Okay she actually knows,' he thought to himself.

"License to Kill? That just nonsense, would you excuse me," he said as he swallowed the tomato and got up from the table. Hermione watched as the seemingly calm wizard walked over to the men's toilets and then chuckled to herself.

'This is fun, he's really freaking out. Some spy he is,' she thought as she continued to sip her soup.

* * *

'What the hell is going on, how does she know?' Draco thought to himself as he paced up and down the men's room floor.

'Potter must have found my file when he was doing his damn search of headquarters. That has to be it! And he showed her? GIT! That file was confidential!' he thought madly as he continued his pace. He finally stopped after another few moments of pacing and stared at himself in the mirror. He could handle this, he was Draco Malfoy, he'd be fine, and he always was. He smirked and then started to wash his hands. He heard the door open behind him but he didn't look up.

"Good evening 0007," came a sudden brazen voice from behind him. His head snapped up and in the background he heard the one thing he dreaded to hear. The scream of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!! Okay now is the time to tell me...was that a crap chapter or was that a crap chapter **:eek: **REVIEW and inform me on EVERYTHING! 


End file.
